Voces
by JertalxD
Summary: Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que el joven pelinaranja Ichigo Kurosaki escuchaba extrañas voces en su cabeza… Había momentos en los que solo murmuraban cosas sin sentido, pero otras en las que le indicaban las cosas que debía hacer y las cosas que no… Pero llego un momento en el que empezaron a murmurar cosas realmente horribles...
1. Desesperación

**Quieren que les sea sincero?**

… **No? Igual les contare una cosa… Creo disfruto mas escribir los fic de tragedia, no se porque :P en parte me gusta hacerles sentir mal *Risa malévola* por eso me dedicare a escribir esta historia ya que la veo un tanto interesante…**

**Acción! **

Voces

Capitulo 1: Desesperación…

Desde hacia ya mucho tiempo que Ichigo el joven pelinaranja Ichigo Kurosaki escuchaba a veces extrañas voces en su cabeza… Había momentos en los que solo murmuraban cosas inentendibles, pero otras en las que le indicaban las cosas que debía hacer y las cosas que no…

Estas voces aparecieron un tiempo después de la dolorosa muerte de su madre. Al comienzo pensaba que solo era su imaginación y a veces se asustaba cuando esa voz murmuraba cosas inentendibles dentro de su pequeña cabeza, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenia nada que ver con su imaginación y algo realmente extraño le estaba pasando.

Pero desde el comienzo nunca hablo de estas extrañas voces con su padre Isshin Kurosaki por miedo a que pensara que estaba loco y también porque simplemente no quería preocuparlo y que en un tiempo estas voces lo dejarían en paz…

No podía estar mas equivocado en ese entonces…

Lo que al comienzo solo eran voces que le decían cosas sin real importancia y que solo escuchaba de vez en cuando, casi que una vez o dos a la semana se volvió mucho mas constante y ahora las podía escuchar diariamente, mas que todo por las noches cuando intentaban dormir…

Desde que tenia 9 escuchaba las voces, pero cuando cumplió los 17 la cosa empeoro: Aparte de volverse mas constantes y molestas quitándole el sueño por completo a Ichigo ya que por las noches estas voces empezaban a decirle cosas horrendas como ''Matar'' o ''Suicídate'' y entre muchas otras cosas mas que asustaban al pelinaranja…

Entre el estrés de los estudios y la falta de sueño Ichigo totalmente frustrado empezó a auto-medicarse con píldoras para dormir que había sacado de una de las estanterías de la clínica de su padre… No quería ir a un psicólogo porque tenía miedo de que pensaran que estaba loco y lo mandaran a un manicomio. Pero el no estaba loco… Simplemente pensaba que se pasaría en algún momento y que era otra etapa difícil de la adolescencia.

Al joven Kurosaki ya se le habían formado unas horribles ojeras, hacia ya 3 semanas y media que las voces le habían quitado el sueño y solo a veces podía llegar a dormir unas escasa horas y empezaba a hartarse. Había momentos en los que de verdad pensaba obedecer a las voces y suicidarse de una vez por todas para acabar con esa tortura… Pero luego de reflexionarlo entendió que valoraba su vida lo suficiente como para no hacer tal estupidez, y que tarde o temprano encontraría una cura, para todo hay una cura… Solo hay que buscarla.

Ichigo se encontraba tirado en su cama escuchando música a todo volumen con su reproductor tratando de callar a las malditas voces que habían cumplido su cometido de nuevo… No había dormido en toda esa noche tampoco. Alguna que otra vez cuando escuchaba música conseguía distraerse lo suficiente como para callar a las voces pero solo por un corto lapso de tiempo…

Luego de soltar un suspiro cargado del mas puro cansancio se sentó en su cama y observo por la ventana y vio que empezaba a amanecer así que decidió ir a darse una ducha, pero eso implicaba quitarse los audífonos y eso provocaría que las malditas voces volvieran.

De una u otra forma termino en la ducha, por suerte las voces aun no parecían molestarle asi que aprovecho el momento y se quedo dormido en la tina pero fue solo cuestión de minutos para que las condenadas voces lo despertasen de golpe murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Con bastante dificultad termino de bañarse y se dio cuenta por el sonido de afuera que ya todos se habían despertado…

- Otra tortuosa mañana más… - Pensó mientras seguía escuchando los murmullos en su cabeza y salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

- Te vez horrible hermanito – Comento con preocupación la gemela de cabello castaño mientras servía la comida con ayuda de su padre el cual no decía nada en absoluto…

- Me lo dices todo el tiempo… - Murmuro con pesadez mientras comía sin siquiera haber dado las gracias.

Todos terminaron en silencio ya que notaban que Ichigo realmente estaba mal y a el no le gustaba hablar de sus problemas.

- Ichigo hoy no vas a ir al colegio… Te quedaras aquí a esperar a que vuelva de llevar a Karin y Yuzu. Tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre ese aspecto tuyo – Dijo con aspereza el más viejo de los Kurosaki.

- Sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría – Pensó mientras asentía levemente y su padre se retiraba para acompañar a Yuzu y Karin en su recorrido a la escuela.

De pronto una de las voces en su cabeza comento algo que realmente asusto al pelinaranja ''Toma un cuchillo y entiérralo en su estomago MATALO CUANDO VUELVA!'' obviamente se refería a su padre…

- CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – Un grito desgarrador salió de la boca del joven que golpeo con fuerza la pared de su habitación haciendo que sus nudillos sangrasen, pero el no le presto atención y llevo sus manos a su cabeza enredando sus dedos entre su cabello y halándoselo levemente… De verdad empezaba a desesperarse, nunca antes había estado tan desesperado como ahora.

Se tiro en la cama y puso su almohada en su cabeza y se quedo así durante un rato tratando de ignorar esos murmullos incesantes en su cabeza, empezaba a pensar que si estaba loco enrealidad…

Luego de varios largos minutos que pareció una eternidad Ichigo escucho a alguien entrar en la casa y lentamente bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre, ambos se miraron sin decir nada por un momento y luego Isshin se sentó indicándole a Ichigo que se sentase frente a el.

- Estas preocupando a tus hermanas al igual que a mi… Se que no te gusta hablar de tus problemas conmigo pero es necesario que lo hagas, tu comportamiento últimamente ha estado mas extraño de lo normal y se nota que no duerme… - Como todo un Kurosaki fue directo al grano – Acaso te estas drogando? – Pregunto con total seriedad haciendo que Ichigo se sobresaltara un poco pero luego de un momento asintió negativamente.

- No es nada de eso… - Dijo en un tono cansino – Es mas complicado de lo que crees –

- Eso solo lo puedo decidir yo Ichigo, si no me cuentas que es lo que te pasa como carajos planeas que te ayude? – Pregunto algo irritado – Entiende que como mi hijo me preocupo por ti y quiero ayudarte con tus problemas –

Un largo suspiro de parte del pelinaranja y luego se paso una mano por su alborotado cabello.

Paso un largo rato contándole toda la historia y las razones por la cual nunca se lo dijo antes y el reciente aumento en la constancia de las voces y aquellas frases tan horrendas que dicen a veces.

Su padre se quedo pensativo con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y los dedos entrelazados frente a su boca.

-…Tendremos que hablar con Urahara, el sabe mas de este tipo de temas que yo – Respondió el Kurosaki mayor mientras se levantaba del sillón y tomaba una chaqueta del perchero.

- Urahara? – Ichigo ya lo conocía, era un tipo bastante extraño pero algo divertido e inteligente al mismo tiempo…

De nuevo una de las voces resonó fuertemente en su cabeza diciendo ''Vamos, toma ese bolígrafo de allí y clávaselo en la espalda NUNCA SE DARA CUENTA!'' Ichigo ignoro este horrible comentario en su cabeza mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa, había empezado a temblar y esto de las voces con instintos asesinos empezaba a desesperarle.

Camino detrás de su padre sin decir una palabra por largo rato mientras continuaba escuchando los condenados murmullos en su cabeza y de pronto una de las voces dijo ''Vamos, gira a la derecha, será divertido…'' Ichigo volteo su cabeza hacia esa dirección y pudo notar un callejón totalmente obscuro y un sujeto encapuchado que salía de este algo alterado y con algo dentro del bolsillo de su suéter. Al ver esto un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna y le hizo estremecerse…

- Y… Que otras cosas te dicen esas voces Ichigo? – Pregunto su padre mientras caminaban y Ichigo consiguió reaccionar ya que se había quedado embobado por un momento escuchando los murmullos.

- A veces me dicen a donde ir o que hacer… Normalmente siempre es a lugares peligrosos – Explico con la voz pesada ya que se sentía extremadamente cansado – Hace un par de segundos en realidad una de ellas me dijo que entrara en aquel callejón oscuro – Señalo con el pulgar el callejón que habían pasado ya hace un par de metros.

- Alguna vez hiciste lo que las voces te dijeron? – Seguía preguntando su padre.

- No, nunca… - Respondió temiendo de que exista la probabilidad de que las voces tomen control de su cuerpo y terminen haciendo que se matase o matase a alguien mas. Y de nuevo otro escalofrío recorrió su columna.

- Esto es inquietante… - Murmuro casi para si mismo Isshin mientras giraba en una esquina y se encontraba con la vieja tienda de Kisuke Urahara.

Entraron y como siempre Urahara estaba sentado frente a la caja registradora con su extraño kimono verde y su abanico. Se levanto y saludo a ambos con una sonrisa y les pregunto que se le ofrecía, pero al ver el estado tan deprimente de Ichigo su expresión cambio a una mas seria, y mas que todo por la expresión de Isshin también.

- Que ocurre Isshin? – Pregunto Kisuke dejando el abanico al lado de la caja registradora.

- Vamos a un lugar mas privado – Respondió este observando a los otros 3 individuos: Un niño con cara de delincuente y cabello rojo, una pequeña niña de cabello negro que barría sin mucho interés la tienda y un sujeto grande y musculoso sentado en una esquina leyendo una revista.

Urahara dio media vuelta y deslizo la puerta frente a el dando paso a un área mas parecida a una casa que a una tienda y al mas puro estilo oriental antiguo.

Cruzaron varios pasillos y deslizaron algunas puertas hasta que llegaron a una especie de oficina sin mucha decoración en realidad.

- Ahora si… Que pasa Isshin? – Pregunto extrañado el rubio ante el ambiente tan deprimente y extraño.

- Que te cuente el… - Señalo a su hijo que estaba sentado en la silla de su derecha y Urahara dirigió su vista hacia el pelinaranja con cara de pocos amigos y ojeras de varias semanas.

Ichigo conto de vuelta toda la historia que le había contado a su padre y las cosas que recientemente le habían dicho las voces y lo horribles que eran.

El rubio escucho atentamente cada detalle y hubo un silencio prolongado luego de que Ichigo termino la historia.

- Esto es algo mas complicado de lo que parece Isshin – Observo seriamente al hombre de barba que estaba al lado del pelinaranja – Hay dos posibles opciones pero una les sonara algo un tanto ridícula… La primera – Levanto su dedo pulgar – Es que sea un trastorno psicológico ocasionado mas que todo por el trauma de haber perdido a su madre a una edad tan corta de 9 años… Pero los pacientes que la padecen son mas que todo violentos por el estrés causado por esos murmullos en sus cabezas y no tienen tendencias suicidas ni homicidas como son las voces en la cabeza del joven Kurosaki. –

- Y cual es la segunda? – Pregunto Ichigo curioso.

- La segunda… - Levanto su dedo índice – Es que sea un ''Hollow'' en palabras mas simples y que ustedes conozcan un Hollow vendría siendo un demonio… -

- Insinúas que estoy poseído por alguna especie de demonio? – Pregunto el pelinaranja con escepticismo.

- No necesariamente poseído… Puede que este demonio no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para poseerte del todo pero si puede meterse en tu cabeza y torturarte – Explico Urahara.

- Y si lo que tiene Ichigo si es este ''Hollow''… - Intervino Isshin – Como se supone que le podemos sacar a esa cosa de adentro de su cabeza? Con un exorcismo? – Pregunto finalmente.

- He allí el problema con esta segunda opción… - Respondió el rubio con una mirada algo sombria – Hay un 2.7% de probabilidades de que sobrevivas si las voces siguen asi… Luego de un tiempo todos terminan volviéndose locos, en un manicomio… O muertos – Tanto a Ichigo como a su padre se les erizo la piel y sintieron una leve corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos al escuchar estas dos ultimas palabras.

Muerte… Era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Ichigo en ese momento. No quería morir! Eso era obvio.

- Imposible! Debe de haber alguna manera de quitarme esta maldición de encima! – Había empezado a alterarse al igual que las voces en su cabeza que empezaban a murmurar con mas fuerza.

- Esa es la buena noticia Ichigo – Indico Urahara relajando su expresión seria – Da la casualidad que no eres el único en Karakura con este problema… - Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso – Y lo mejor de todo es que el consiguió sobrevivir… Si vaz a hablar con el puede que te diga como el mando a la mierda a esas condenadas voces… - Explico Urahara.

- Cual es su nombre? – Pregunto de inmediato el pelinaranja que vio una luz al final del túnel.

- Renji Abarai… - Respondió Urahara e Ichigo se quedo pasmado…

**Alaaaaaa! Espero que les halla gustado e interesado :3**

**Esta será un fic corto, con alrededor d capítulos solamente**

**Lo siento si lo hize muy confuso pero cualquier duda no olviden dejarla en la bandeja de reviews por allí abajito :P**

**Bueno sin nada más que decirles, su servidor se despide…**

**Atte: JertalxD **


	2. Esperanzas

**gCreo que ya es hora de que empiece a prestarle la atención debida a esta pagina ¬¬**

**Si, si, lo se… Lo se, que mierdas hago actualizando esto cuando debería ya haber terminado ''Te lo prometo'' El problema con ese fic es que no siento ganas de escribir sobre drama ahorita, pero si tengo ganas de escribir este jodido fic que me encanta!**

**Aunque va a ser cortito, planeo hacerlo d capítulos na mas :L**

**Güeno, se que realmente esto les da igual a ustedes así que dejo de decir estupendejadeces y que empiece lo bueno!**

Voces

Capitulo 2: Esperanzas…

_- Imposible! Debe de haber alguna manera de quitarme esta maldición de encima! – Había empezado a alterarse al igual que las voces en su cabeza que empezaban a murmurar con mas fuerza._

_- Esa es la buena noticia Ichigo – Indico Urahara relajando su expresión seria – Da la casualidad que no eres el único en Karakura con este problema… - Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso – Y lo mejor de todo es que el consiguió sobrevivir… Si vaz a hablar con el puede que te diga como el mando a la mierda a esas condenadas voces… - Explico Urahara._

_- Cual es su nombre? – Pregunto de inmediato el pelinaranja que vio una luz al final del túnel._

_- Renji Abarai… - Respondió Urahara e Ichigo se quedo pasmado…_

- Eh, Ichigo… Que sucede? – Pregunto su padre al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del pelinaranja.

- Yo… Renji es uno de los estudiantes de mi clase… - Respondió Ichigo relajándose. No era malo, mas bien, si estudiaban en la misma escuela, puede que fuese mas fácil acercarse a el.

- Interesante… - Comento Urahara, mas que todo para si mismo.

- Lo conoces? – Pregunto su padre de vuelta.

- No realmente, pero las pocas veces que lo he visto y analizado bien no mostro señales de diferencia, mas bien, parecía un alumno cualquiera, se lleva bien con casi todo el mundo a pesar de su aspecto de busca pleitos… - Explico Ichigo cruzándose de brazos y soltando un leve suspiro – … El problema es que el no parece haber sufrido lo que yo sufro ahora, se comporta como una persona común y corriente, en cambio yo… Soy casi un muerto viviente, ni siquiera dormir bien puedo y por otro lado el esta en perfecta forma física y seguramente duerme sus horas necesarias… -

- Quizás el superó este problema hace ya un tiempo y pudo recomponerse físicamente – Comento Isshin

- Sugiero que hables con el mañana cuando lo veas… - Dijo Urahara casi como una orden en vez de una sugerencia.

- Lo intentare… Aunque de verdad dudo de si esto es verdad o no – Respondió Ichigo echándose para atrás en el asiento y soltando un largo bostezo.

- Por cierto, las voces te han dicho algo en el transcurso de esta conversación? – Pregunto el rubio.

- Murmullos sin sentido nada mas – Respondió el pelinaranja agradeciendo que solo hayan sido murmullos…

- Bueno… Si no hay más nada que decir Kisuke… Nos retiramos – Isshin se levanto de su asiento y seguido de este Ichigo y Urahara.

- Yo tratare de buscar más información con respecto al tema. Por el momento deberías ocuparte de que Ichigo no pierda el control con esas voces y también que intente dormir. – Dijo Urahara mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

- Si encuentras algo relevante no dudes en llamarnos – Respondió el Kurosaki mayor.

- Ni lo dudes – Empezaron a recorrer de vuelta el mismo sendero por el que llegaron y en cuestión de minutos volvieron a la tienda, en la cual estaban las mismas personas en la misma posición que cuando Isshin e Ichigo entraron a la tienda. Se despidieron y sin decir una palabra mas, los Kurosaki se retiraron de la tienda con rumbo a su casa.

Ichigo caminaba en silencio detrás de su padre mientras escuchaba como siempre los murmullos en su cabeza, de repente una de las voces se hizo escuchar por encima de las otras – Toma esa roca del suelo y rómpele el cráneo a ese anciano de allí! RAPIDO! – Ichigo se alerto y recorrió la calle con la vista rápidamente.

Un anciano calvo con una larga barba blanca, vestido con un elegante traje de diseñador negro que caminaba con un bastón dirigió una frívola e inexpresiva mirada hacia Ichigo haciendo notar una gran cicatriz en forma de ''X'' en su frente, pero al reaccionar el pelinaranja dirigió la vista hacia otro lado y luego de unos segundos el anciano que venia de frente hacia ellos paso sin decir una sola palabra por el lado derecho de Ichigo.

Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Ichigo cuando el anciano paso a su lado… Pero decidió ignorar esto y seguir su camino tranquilamente.

Ya unos metros alejado de aquel par de sujetos, se dio vuelta y siguió observando esa cabellera naranja tan llamativa… Sin duda ese muchacho necesitaba ayuda… Pero era mejor esperar a que el viniera en busca de su ayuda.

Luego de verlos desaparecer, el anciano murmuro una palabra casi inentendible y siguió su caminata.

Por otra parte Ichigo y su padre llegaron a su casa y cuando entraron Isshin detuvo a Ichigo tomándolo del hombro.

- Intenta dormir Ichigo, yo tengo que salir a hacer unos recados… Así que cuídate y trata de no terminar de volverte loco con esas voces. ¿Ok? – Isshin miraba fijamente a su hijo y este asintió levemente.

Isshin soltó a su hijo y este se dio media vuelta para subir a su habitación y tirarse en la cama mientras que Isshin se quedaba un poco pensativo con la mano puesta encima de la perilla de la puerta de entrada… Luego de un momento soltó un suspiro y salió de la casa.

El resto del día transcurrió con ''normalidad'' y los murmullos no pasaron de eso en la cabeza del pobre Ichigo…

A la mañana siguiente cuando ya todos estaban listos e Ichigo terminaba de comer, se despidió de todos y salió con rumbo al colegio con sus auriculares puestos escuchando música a todo volumen tratando de ignorar por completo a las voces…

Luego de un rato de caminata llego al colegio de Karakura, ignorando por completo a la gente a su alrededor y llegando a su salón en la segunda planta. Deslizo la puerta y como siempre allí estaban todas las caras conocidas de siempre… Atravesó el salón y se sentó en el último lugar en la fila que estaba pegada a la pared con la ventana a un lado. Tiro su bolso sobre la mesa y luego el mismo se tiro sobre la silla.

- Deberíamos tomar uno de esos barriles de gas comprimido de la cocina y fácilmente con un fosforo hacer estallar este maldito salón, VAMOS HAZLO, ASESINEMOSLOS A TODOS, VA A SER DIVERTIDO! – La voz se alzo por encima del sonido de la música haciendo que Ichigo se estremeciera y apretara sus puños con furia maldiciendo internamente a todo lo que se le ocurriera.

Minutos después por desgracia el profesor entro al aula e Ichigo guardo sus auriculares en su mochila observando por la ventana sin prestar atención al profesor.

- Nueva alumna… Kuchiki… Al lado de Kurosaki… - Fueron las únicas cosas que alcanzo a oír el pelinaranja cuando de repente sintió una curiosa mirada encima de el, pero cuando volteo a ver al dueño o dueña de esta mirada, la sensación desapareció y observo a una MUY pequeña chica sentada en el lugar a su derecha… Ichigo arrugo mas de lo normal el ceño y escucho de nuevo a una de las voces gritar – ESA PUTA ES PELIGROSA! HAY QUE CLAVARLE EL LAPIZ EN EL CUELLO Y ACABAR CON ELLA DE UNA VEZ! – El pelinaranja se espanto y volvió su vista a la ventana olvidándose de ella y tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Una sensación MUY poco común paso por el cuerpo de Ichigo de un momento a otro… Silencio… Había silencio en su cabeza – Desaparecieron? – Pensó Ichigo para si mismo mientras un sentimiento de alegría despertaba en su interior… Las voces en su cabeza se habían callado y no sabia porque, ni cuando, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tranquilo y relajado!

El sentimiento de satisfacción, alegría y tranquilidad invadió el cuerpo del joven Kurosaki, no sabia porque se habían callado las voces y tampoco si volverían, pero rogaba internamente porque nunca mas volvieran… El resto del día se dedico a prestar atención a clases, lo cual era raro.

Ring, ring!

La campana sonó y el profesor se retiro de inmediato del aula al mismo tiempo que todos se levantaban e Ichigo por primera vez en mucho tiempo prestaba real atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

Observo como una gran parte de los alumnos se amontonaban a su derecha solo para bombardear con preguntas a la pequeña muchacha a su lado, la cual era muy guapa a decir verdad…

Pero esto a Ichigo le importo un bledo y saco su comida del bolso.

Y de nuevo sintió una mirada curiosa por encima de su hombro derecho. Giro la cabeza en esa dirección y se encontró con un par de hermosos ojos violetas que le observaban.

- Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki – Se presento de repente la dueña de este hermoso par de ojos estirando su blanca mano en dirección a Ichigo el cual estaba extrañado y a la vez conmovido con esos ojos tan hermosos.

- Ichigo Kurosaki… - Respondió mientras tomaba la suave y delicada mano de ella aceptando el saludo y luego soltándola con la misma delicadeza y cuidado con la que la tomo.

- Hey! Rukia, ven, te voy a dar un recorrido por el colegio – Una conocida cabellera roja interrumpió a ambos haciendo que Ichigo volteara rápidamente a la ventana y Rukia se concentrara en su amigo que la llamaba.

- Vale Renji, vamos – Respondió Rukia tranquilamente mientras salía del aula detrás de Renji Abarai.

- Renji… - Pensó Ichigo. – Por poco me olvido de el… Pero creo que ya no es necesario hablar con el… -

- ESA MALDITA PERRA DEBE MORIR! ES PELIGROSA PARA NOSOTROS! MATEMOSLA ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE MALDICION! – Grito una estruendosa voz tomando por sorpresa a Ichigo que por accidente soltó una maldición en voz alta haciendo que varias personas voltearan a verlo… Rápidamente se levanto de su lugar y corrió a través del colegio como una bala hasta llegar a la azotea.

Las voces habían vuelto de un momento para otro…

- Que mierda?! – Grito Ichigo mientras se sentaba a un lado escuchando de nuevo los malditos murmullos – Pensaba que se habían ido de una vez por todas! – Exclamo mientras sacudía su cabeza con violencia.

-…Y esta es la azotea… - La puerta se abrió e Ichigo observo a esos dos rostros conocidos entrar.

- Renji Abarai, necesito hablar contigo. – Dijo Ichigo en un tono seguro al observar a Renji entrar seguido de Rukia.

- Ah? – Parecía confundido aquel pelirrojo.

- Dije que tengo que hablar contigo… Tengo un problema con el cual quizás puedas ayudarme… - Respondió Ichigo observándolo fijamente.

- Claro… Si quieren los dejo a ambos solos para que puedan hablar… - Dijo Rukia desde atrás saliendo de la azotea rápidamente y cerrando la puerta de las escaleras dejando a los otros dos observándose fijamente.

- Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki… - Renji lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando.

- Si ya se quien eres… La gente te tiene miedo por alguna razón, pero yo te veo como un anti-social mas… - Interrumpió Renji cruzándose de brazos con una expresión indiferente – Que problema tienes que me incumba? –

- Escuche de buenas referencias que tu estuviste en la misma posición que yo hace un tiempo… - Empezó Ichigo y la expresión de Renji cambio a una de interés -…Me dijeron que tu al igual que yo escuchabas voces en tu cabeza –

- Ah… Eso… - Murmuro Renji soltando un suspiro – Una horrible experiencia… Si, yo tuve una de esas cosas a las que llaman ''Hollows'' metido en mi cabeza –El rostro de Ichigo se ilumino, entonces lo que había dicho Urahara si era cierto.

- Como te libraste de ellas? – Pregunto Ichigo animado ante la oportunidad de poder sacarse a estas malditas voces de encima.

- Shinigamis… Son como una especie de exorcistas que se encargan de eliminar a estas cosas del cuerpo de uno – Explico Renji observando el horizonte – Hace ya un tiempo tuve que pasar por una serie de tediosos rituales para poder sacarme a esa mierda de mi cabeza… Pero al final valió la pena – Cada vez Ichigo se entusiasmaba más.

- Como los encuentro? – Pregunto Ichigo tratando de controlar sus ansias de salir corriendo en busca de esos ''Shinigamis''

- Se alojan en un gran edificio cerca de la central de llamadas de Karakura – Antes de que Ichigo pudiese agradecerle a Renji por su ayuda, la campana sonó haciendo que ambos se salieran del tema y volvieran a su aula sin decir una sola palabra.

- IMBÉCIL PUDISTE HABER EMPUJADO A ESE ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE PIÑA POR EL BARANDAL! ES MALA INFLUENCIA PARA NOSOTROS! – Exclamo una de las voces en la cabeza de Ichigo y este sintió un escalofrío, al menos ya tenia la respuesta a su problema ''Shinigamis''

Se sentó en su lugar junto a Rukia y pasados los minutos las voces se callaron de nuevo e Ichigo se sorprendió… Por segunda vez en el día las voces se callaban por completo…

Sin darse cuenta se había vuelto a mirar a Rukia y esta le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa nerviosa haciendo que el pelinaranja reaccionara y volteara de vuelta a la ventana.

**Fus! Creo que esto va a durar mas de lo que yo pienso :P**

**xD Espero que les guste y que este cap sea tan intrigante como el anterior :3**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles, su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**

(Un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo) La visita a los Shinigamis resulta ser mas difícil de lo que parecía... La cordura de Ichigo se ponen en juego mas que nunca y la sangre correrá... El mas joven de los Kurosakis perderá el control por primera vez?!


	3. Out of Control

**·Inserte introducción aquí·**

**Bueno, aquí el capitulo 3 xD no tengo nada que decir al respecto así que los dejo de una con el pobre Ichigo y esas jodidas voces ¬¬**

Voces

Capitulo 3: Out of Control

Al terminarse las clases Ichigo no aguanto las ganas de salir corriendo de allí e ir al centro de Karakura a asegurarse de la existencia de ese edificio cerca de la central de comunicaciones… Aunque dudaba de que fuese fácil de encontrar ya que hay varios edificios alrededor de la central y no creía que iba a haber un edificio gigante con letras hechas de titanio que dijeran ''Shinigamis Inc.''

Por otro lado y gracias a su suerte las voces no le habían molestado por el resto de la clase. Empezaba a pensar que las voces estaban desapareciendo lentamente y debilitándose y por eso ya no estaban siempre presentes… Esperaba que las voces no le molestaran mas hasta el día de mañana para así poder dormir tranquilamente esa noche. Pero no fue así…

Al poner un pie fuera de la escuela un fuerte dolor punzante se deposito en la parte trasera de su cuello y de nuevo empezaron los murmullos en su cabeza. Con una maldición para sus adentros corrió camino al centro mientras sacaba sus audífonos del bolso.

Mientras el joven Kurosaki caminaba a través de la vacía calle sentía una extraña presencia detrás suyo, pero pensaba que seguramente era obra de esas condenadas voces así que no se dignaría a voltear solo para encontrar la calle vacía.

Allí estaba. Ese extraño muchacho de cabello naranja rebelde y totalmente alborotado, caminando por la solitaria calle.

Hacia ya un par de minutos que había empezado a seguirlo solo por curiosidad aunque ya empezaba a sentirse como una acosadora pero de cualquier manera su casa estaba en el centro de Karakura y según las indicaciones ese era el camino correcto así que tendría que seguir por esa ruta detrás de ese pelinaranja.

La sensación de ser seguido no había parado desde que salió del colegio y empezaba a hacérsele bastante molesto, pero no le importaba aun. Había llegado al congestionado centro de Karakura, examinando cada edificio que pasaba.

- INUTIL QUE HACES AQUÍ! DEBERIAS IRTE A CASA! MIRA ESE CAMINO DE LA IZQUIERDA! SE VE DIVERTIDO! – Ichigo observo por encima de su hombro izquierdo y vio un edificio en construcción aunque no vio nada realmente peligroso y eso le extraño ya que normalmente cuando las voces le decían que fuera por un lugar terminaba siendo una muerte segura… Claro, luego vio una pila de ladrillos caer por accidente desde una grúa transportadora y casi aplasta a un pobre cachorro que iba pasando por allí…

Soltó un suspiro y volvió la vista al frente mientras seguía caminando y observando cada maldito edificio que había en el centro de Karakura.

Mientras caminaba empezó a pensar y a creer que era mejor ir a hablar con su padre para que le pregunte a Urahara a ver si consigue información sobre estos Shinigamis para así saber donde carajos trabajan…

De repente un fuerte golpe en su hombro derecho lo saco de sus pensamientos y observo una figura agachada en el suelo y aparentemente recogía algo.

- Eh, disculpa, estaba distraído – Dijo el pelinaranja mientras se agachaba al lado del sujeto que iba muy bien vestido y con el cabello largo y negro.

- Calma… Estoy bien – Respondió de manera fría mientras se levantaba e Ichigo también.

- Bueno… Si tú lo dices – Ichigo observo por un segundo el rostro del sujeto antes de que se diera vuelta y siguiera con su camino. Por alguna razón este sujeto se le hacia conocido.

Lo siguió con la mirada a través de la gente hasta que desapareció.

- Ese tipo… Su rostro me recuerda a alguien… - Murmuro para si mismo, aunque luego de un par de segundos se encogió de hombros y siguió con su camino.

Hacia ya un rato que había perdido a Ichigo de vista, no es que le importara a donde iba pero de cierta forma aquel pelinaranja extraño le causaba un extraño sentimiento.

Mientras caminaba un rostro conocido se le paso por el frente y se quedo parada frente a este.

- Tenía el leve presentimiento de que te habías perdido… - Dijo el sujeto de cabello negro y expresión fría que estaba parado frente a ella.

- No… Como crees? Mi sentido de la orientación es perfecto! – Exclamo ella con leve sarcasmo, efectivamente se había perdido…

- Ven, es por aquí. – Indico el sujeto mientras guiaba a su hermana a la casa.

- Claro, claro… - Se dio media vuelta y empezó a seguir a su hermano mayor a la casa, ya que había perdido a Ichigo y ella también se había perdido no había nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

Ya se había hartado de vagar por el centro sin rumbo alguno buscando un edificio que sabia que no encontraría así que tomo un camino que seguro lo llevaría a su casa.

- Ichigo! – Un grito ensordecedor a lo lejos hizo que se detuviera y que se diera media vuelta solo para ver a un muchacho de su misma edad correr como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección el pelinaranja.

- Eh? – Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que la persona que había gritado se detuviese frente a el respirando agitadamente por esa carrera que había echado. – Keigo? –

- Efectivamente compañero! – El castaño recupero aire y con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro observo el estado deplorable de Ichigo – Y a ti que te paso? Pareces un zombi –

- Tengo problemas Keigo… Que haces aquí? – Pregunto Ichigo, aunque lo conociera desde la infancia ciertamente Asano Keigo le caía algo mal, por suerte el año pasado lo habían cambiado de salón.

- Pasaba por aquí y te vi y como te quiero tanto decidí pasar a saludarte – Respondió riendo estúpidamente.

- Aja… - De repente y sin advertencia alguna una risa aterradora resonó con fuerza en la cabeza de Ichigo… Todo se torno negro de un momento a otro y luego hubo silencio.

Un silencio sepulcral yacía en la cabeza de Ichigo. No veía ni sentía nada.

De un momento para otro unas escenas aterradoras empezaron a aparecer como una pantalla de cine en la cabeza de Ichigo el cual se hallaba en una especie de transe dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando recupero la conciencia y se levanto del suelo pudo ver la luna en el cielo.

- Me desmaye…? – Se pregunto a si mismo mientras observaba a su alrededor.

A su lado derecho observo una especie de mascara blanca con dos franjas rojas que la cruzaban en vertical. Estiro la mano y tomo la mascara con curiosidad, observándola totalmente extrañado.

Un olor algo desagradable se hizo notar en el aire, dejo la mascara donde estaba y volteo a su izquierda.

Error.

En ese momento pudo sentir como su corazón pasaba de 0 a 100 en menos de una fracción de segundo, el sudor frio se hizo notar sobre su piel y una horrible sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Se levanto del suelo ya que estaba sentado sobre este y observo esa horrible escena.

Sus ojos se dilataron y se quedo paralizado.

Asano Keigo, el joven hiperactivo con el que se había encontrado hace lo que parecían haberse convertido en horas ya, estaba tirado en el suelo… Su rostro, torso, cuello y brazos estaban completamente cubiertos de sangre.

Ichigo trago saliva dificultosamente y observo mas a fondo su alrededor. Estaban en el canal y parecía no haber nadie cerca. Su primera reacción fue tomar el ensangrentado cuerpo del chico muerto y tirarlo al canal.

Las voces finalmente se habían apoderado de el y había acabado en una horrible muerte… Había asesinado a una persona, había tomado la vida de alguien inocente y lo peor es que la culpa era completamente suya por haberse ido al centro a buscar ese estúpido edificio en vez de ir con su padre a contarle sobre todo.

- Mlaidta sea! – Grito mientras observaba el cuerpo ser arrastrado por la corriente, había empezado a temblar y vio que por suerte su ropa no estaba manchada de sangre. Metió las manos al rio y se quito la sangre para luego levantarse e ir a recoger todo.

Seguía maldiciendo internamente y tenía el presentimiento de que estaba completamente pálido y entonces vomito gracias a toda la sangre que había en el cuerpo de su amigo y el olor repugnante que emitía el cuerpo ya que aunque no estuviese allí ese horrendo olor había quedado en el aire.

Sin darse cuenta había metido la mascara en su bolso, y tomo rumbo a su casa mientras revisaba su móvil… Tenía 19 llamadas sin contestar de Yuzu, su padre y un número desconocido. Decidió llamar a su padre aunque obviamente no le contaría que perdió el maldito control y mato a uno de sus malditos amigos!

Estas voces estaban convirtiéndolo en un maldito monstruo y tenia miedo de que pudiera perder el control de nuevo en su casa y terminar matando a su padre, o peor aun a Yuzu o Karin.

- Hola? – Dijo una voz somnolienta del otro lado de la línea.

- Papá, soy yo, perdón por no contestarte… - Soltó un suspiro ya que su voz estaba temblorosa – Me quede en casa de un amigo a estudiar para una prueba importante mañana, pero ya voy en camino –

- Ok como quieras hijo – Se escucho un bostezo – Pero no vuelvas a hacerme preocupar así… Pensé que te había pasado algo. –

- Mi móvil se había quedado sin batería, perdón – Respondió Ichigo tratando de sonar convincente.

- Adiós, cuídate, las calles a esta hora son un poco peligrosas – Dijo su padre antes de que Ichigo se despidiera y ambos colgaran.

Ahora que mierda se supone que iba a hacer? Y si lo encontraba la policía? Lo detendrían por asesinato y lo meterían a la cárcel junto a su padre!

La cabeza del pobre Ichigo era un lio, todo gracias a esas malditas voces en si maldita cabeza!

Porque a el, porque no pudo haber sido a otro imbécil?!

Luego de tranquilizarse un poco vio la hora en su teléfono, eran la 1:23 AM

Por otra parte rogaba internamente porque nadie lo halla visto, sin duda no encontrarían el cadáver ya que ese rio llevaba al mar el cual queda bastante lejos de Karakura e Ichigo se aseguro de quitarle cualquier cosa que permitiera identificar rápidamente a Keigo así que tendría un buen lapso de tiempo entre que encuentren el cadáver, lo identifiquen, empiecen una investigación la cual obviamente llevaría a una serie de interrogatorios a todos los estudiantes y posibles conocidos de Keigo y bla, bla, bla…

Llego a su casa y fue toda una travesía introducir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta ya que su ataque de nervios lo estaba haciendo temblar como una gelatina en un terremoto.

Luego de unos largos segundos consiguió abrir la puerta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación.

Cuando llego allí tiro su bolso a un lado, sus piernas fallaron y termino arrodillado en el suelo.

- Soy un maldito monstruo – Murmuro aguantando las ganas de salir y correr hasta no poder mas para luego subir a un edificio y tirarse desde la ultima planta para acabar con su miserable vida de una vez por todas!

Esta seria una noche larga… Así que decidió ir al baño y tomar una larga, LARGA ducha fría mientras las desgraciadas voces murmullaban en su cabeza.

Cuando estaba sentado en la tina, la misma risa maléfica que le causaba un profundo miedo empezó a resonar en su cabeza y luego de unos segundos se detuvo.

- ESO FUE DIVERTIDO! HAY QUE VOLVERLO A HACER ALGUN DIA! – Ichigo apretó los dientes y puedo escuchar como crujían con fuerza mientras con el puño cerrado golpeaba violentamente la pared a su lado derecho tratando con toda la poca cordura, fuerza de voluntad y paciencia no empezar a gritar de rabia.

El sol estaba siendo opacado por unas deprimentes nubes grises y bajas. El clima era nublado y frio. Clima deprimente.

La familia Kurosaki comía en silencio.

Antes de irse Ichigo decidió hablar con su padre y ambos salieron afuera lejos de las gemelas.

- Hable con Renji ayer… Me dijo que existen una especie de exorcistas llamados Shinigamis y que se alojan en un edificio cerca de la central de comunicaciones en el centro de Karakura – Explico Ichigo mientras su padre encendía un cigarrillo – Pensé que solo fumabas cuando íbamos al cementerio… -

- Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo ahora – Respondió sin mas – Se lo comentare a Urahara –

- Ok, yo tengo que ir al colegio… - Dio media vuelta y comenzó su rumbo al colegio.

- Recuerda tratar de no perder el control Ichigo! – Grito su padre antes de que desapareciera entre la espesa niebla.

- Perder el control… - Pensó para si mismo el pelinaranja con miedo mientras caminaba en silencio.

- Estúpido… - Pensó Isshin mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo y la pisaba – Cree que yo no me entero de nada – Dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo a la casa donde lo esperaban las gemelas – Esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos… -

Ichigo llego al colegio y se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre mientras escuchaba música y observaba la nada por la ventana.

Y justo como ayer las voces se callaron de un momento para otro. Ichigo se quito los audífonos y los guardo en su bolso.

Sintió una presencia conocida a su derecha pero no se digno a voltear a ver a la que seguramente era Rukia.

No pudo contenerse y casi automáticamente volteo a ver por un corto lapso de tiempo a Rukia Kuchiki.

Allí estaba, sentada en su silla leyendo un libro que al pelinaranja realmente le importaba una mierda y cuando vio que Rukia cerraba el libro el volvió la vista a la ventana rápidamente.

Había algo en esa morena que tranquilizaba a Ichigo… Era extraño y también tenía el presentimiento de que Rukia Kuchiki no es solo una estudiante mas…

O quizás simplemente estuviese terminando de volverse loco y en cualquier momento volvería a perder el control y mataría a todos en el salón… Quien sabe, la simple idea de perder el control de nuevo hacia poner la piel de gallina a Ichigo.

Repentinamente cuando fue a revisar algo en su bolso vio algo fuera de lo común.

Allí estaba esa mascara que había encontrado ayer… Cuando se despertó y encontró a Keigo muerto…

- Esto que hace aquí? – Se pregunto a si mismo mientras la sacaba discretamente y la observaba con curiosidad – Y de donde salió? – Había algo en esa mascara que no le gustaba y le incomodaba…

**Tsk… Este Ichigo y sus presentimientos… Se esta volviendo loco el pobre xD**

**Aquí el capitulo 3 espero que les guste y perdón si no supe expresar muy bien la reacción de Ichigo al encontrar a un amigo muerto… **

**Y solo para que sepan, este no va a ser el único asesinato de Ichigo òwó ·Inserte risa malévola aquí·**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decirles su servidor se despide…**

**Atte: JertalxD**

_Ichigo es descubierto?! Los Shinigamis aparecen finalmente y Rukia se convierte en una pieza decisiva!?_


	4. Shinigamis

**Tarde! Como siempre yo y mis retrasos son molestos xd**

**Pero de ante mano lo siento… Mi humor estos días ha sido horrible y no he sentido ganas de escribir :L**

**Pero ya estoy de vuelta y aquí el nuevo capitulo :3**

Voces

Capitulo 4: Shinigamis

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Ichigo perdió el control por primera vez y terminó en un desastroso accidente con Keigo. No sabia nada aun de esos ''Shinigamis'' y su padre siempre le decía que debía esperar ya que Urahara estaba haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar información relevante.

Ichigo se hallaba sentado en el sillón de su casa viendo un documental al cual realmente no le prestaba atención ya que estaba distraído intentando pensar en algo muy extraño de lo cual se había dado cuenta días antes… Ciertamente cada vez que entraba al colegio, pasado un rato las voces se callaban sin razón alguna. Luego apenas salía empezaban a resonar en su cabeza de nuevo. Una curiosidad bastante peculiar y tenia al pelinaranja pensativo.

Aparte de que Rukia por alguna razón siempre lo observaba con una mirada llena de miedo y espanto… Lo cual era raro, ya que ella siempre se presenta amable con Ichigo.

Entre tanto pensar Ichigo se había quedado milagrosamente dormido en el sillón… Pero no duro tanto ya que Isshin entro de repente haciendo que Ichigo pegase un salto del susto ya que su padre abrió la puerta tan fuerte que esta emitió un fuerte sonido y hasta las gemelas habían bajado a ver que había ocurrido.

Luego de convencer a las gemelas que subiesen Isshin se dirigió hacia su hijo.

- Urahara encontró algo – Dijo este sin mas mientras Ichigo se levantaba al instante.

- Vamos? – Obviamente ya sabia la respuesta…

Su padre solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza señalando la puerta y ambos salieron de la casa con rumbo a la tienda de Urahara.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a la tienda de Urahara y un tipo musculoso con gafas llamado Tessai los guio hasta la misma oficina donde habían hablado aquella vez con Urahara.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al ver ese rostro conocido de nuevo...

**-Flashback-**

_De repente un fuerte golpe en su hombro derecho lo saco de sus pensamientos y observo una figura agachada en el suelo y aparentemente recogía algo._

_- Eh, disculpa, estaba distraído – Dijo el pelinaranja mientras se agachaba al lado del sujeto que iba muy bien vestido y con el cabello largo y negro._

_- Calma… Estoy bien – Respondió de manera fría mientras se levantaba e Ichigo también._

_- Bueno… Si tú lo dices – Ichigo observo por un segundo el rostro del sujeto antes de que se diera vuelta y siguiera con su camino. Por alguna razón este sujeto se le hacia conocido._

_Lo siguió con la mirada a través de la gente hasta que desapareció._

**-Fin del Flashback-**

- Ichigo, Isshin, siéntense – Ambos obedecieron e Ichigo siguió observando disimuladamente al sujeto… Era aquel con el que se había topado en el centro… Era algo extraño y le recordaba a otra persona pero no sabia a quien exactamente.

- PERDEMOS EL TIEMPO MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! DEBEMOS SALIR A DIVERTIRNOS UN RATO POR LAS VIAS DEL TREN! LA VISTA QUE DA LA ALTURA CUANDO UN TREN TE ATROPELLA ES GENIAL! – Ichigo de nuevo sacudió su cabeza violentamente mientras trataba de alejar esa maldita voz.

- Señores… Este caballero de aquí es Byakuya Kuchiki – Señalo al sujeto de cabello largo el cual estaba de pie al lado de Urahara frente a Isshin e Ichigo y el pelinaranja no pudo evitar acordarse de Rukia… Ya sabia de donde se le hacia conocido ese tipo… Era el hermano mayor de Rukia Kuchiki – Y es un Shinigami… - Otra gran sorpresa para el pobre Ichigo.-

- Un placer señor Kuchiki… Mi nombre es Isshin Kurosaki y el es mi hijo Ichigo Kurosaki – Presento Isshin.

- El placer es mío… - Respondió Byakuya sin cambiar su expresión fría.

- Este señor como ya dije Isshin, pertenece a la organización Shinigami y al parecer esta dispuesto a tratar el problema de tu hijo – Explico brevemente Urahara ya que sentía una extraña tensión en el ambiente.

- Supongo que tiene que haber un precio no? – Pregunto Isshin.

- Antes que nada tengo que concertar una cita con mi superior ya que normalmente tratar a un Hollow no es tan fácil como piensan… El precio se establecerá una vez que terminen la discusión con el jefe superior el cual asignara a uno de los Shinigamis capacitados para encargarse de su problema – Tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás, hablaba fluida y tranquilamente pero manteniendo el tono frio – Fácilmente podría ser yo o algún otro miembro el cual sea asignado para el trabajo.

- Entiendo… -Murmuro Isshin más que todo para si mismo y luego dirigió una mirada a su hijo el cual se notaba algo extraño… Mas de lo normal claro – Que opinas Ichigo? –

- Cuanto tiempo tardara en concertar una cita? – Pregunto Ichigo sin dirigir la mirada hacia su padre.

- Podría ser mañana o pasado sin problema alguno. – Respondió rápidamente Byakuya.

Urahara simplemente estaba escuchando con atención.

- Cuanto antes mejor, no? – Dijo Isshin con cierto sentimiento de felicidad al saber que faltaba poco para que el sufrimiento de su hijo acabase.

- Iré de inmediato con mi superior para concertar la cita… Me contactare con el señor Urahara una vez tenga la aprobación de mi superior y este contactara con uds – Respondió de vuelta el pelinegro.

- No hay problema… - Comento Urahara cruzándose de brazos.

- Opino lo mismo que Urahara – Agrego Isshin.

-…- Ichigo se quedo en silencio pero este fue considerado como una respuesta positiva.

- Si no hay nada mas que discutir entonces procederé a retirarme – Por primera vez en toda la charla abrió los ojos y pudo observar lo inexpresivos que eran… Ese tipo daba miedo.

Los demás se levantaron incluyendo a Urahara y salieron tranquilamente del lugar y próximamente de la oficina.

Ya afuera Byakuya tomo el camino contrario al de Isshin e Ichigo.

-Ese tipo me da miedo… - Comento en voz baja Ichigo con la mirada fija en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera blanca que cargaba.

- Parece profesional… Espero que estos tipos puedan solucionar tu problema – Respondió Isshin también con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean – Yo estoy tan desesperado y preocupado como tu Ichigo –

- Ya se. – Respondió cortante el pelinaranja.

Llegaron a la casa y lo que quedaba de noche transcurrió como siempre.

Las voces seguían constantes obviamente pero en forma de murmullos como la mayor parte del tiempo… Por suerte hoy no se habían puesto a gritar tantas estupideces como otros días.

El sol se asomo por encima del horizonte e Ichigo ya se encontraba en la ducha como siempre…

Luego de un rato salió de esta y empezó su rutina matutina como todos los días.

Bajo, comió, tomo su bolso y como siempre fue hacia el colegio mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen.

Llego y sintió esa misma mirada que lo ha estado molestando los últimos 2 días… Esa mirada de desaprobación y miedo proveniente de Rukia Kuchiki mientras caminaba a través del salón y se sentaba en su lugar… Empezaba a hartarse y también a pensar lo peor.

¿Que pasaba si de repente Rukia Kuchiki sabe que Ichigo Kurosaki asesino a Keigo? Aunque de ser así ya le habría dicho a las autoridades o quizás lo sepa pero tenga miedo de decirle a alguien más.

El pelinaranja soltó una maldición para sus adentros porque aunque las voces ya se habían callado ese sentimiento de nervios y curiosidad lo estaban matando… Tenia que acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Golpeo la mesa fuertemente con el puño cerrado, ya se había hartado… Se levanto y se dirigió al lugar de la morena mientras la mirada se intensificaba, la tomo de la muñeca con rapidez y sin dejarla decir una sola palabra la arrastro ignorando las otras miradas extrañas mientras llevaba a Rukia a la azotea para poder hablar mejor.

Ya allí la soltó y se cruzo de brazos mientras Rukia lo observaba asustada.

- Que pasa? – Pregunto con la voz algo temblorosa.

- Eso te pregunto yo a ti – Respondió Ichigo con frialdad.

- Ah? – Parecía confundida.

Ichigo soltó un leve suspiro y se paso una mano por la cara.

- Se que lo viste… Tu mirada lo dice todo y quiero que entiendas que no fue mi culpa – Dijo Ichigo convencido de que Rukia sabia que había asesinado a Keigo – Tengo un grave problema y… -

- Tranquilo. No le diré a nadie, mi hermano me conto que eres uno de esos nuevos clientes de la empresa donde trabaja – Explico Rukia con una sonrisa – Por eso no le eh dicho a nadie y lo siento si mi constante mirada te molesta es que aun no asimilo el hecho de que una persona pueda perder el control a tal punto en el que esas voces tomen el control de tu cuerpo y hagan cosas tan horribles –

Un sentimiento de extremo alivio invadió a Ichigo al igual que un extraño calor se deposito en su pecho.

- Perdón por asustarte. Pensé que en cualquier momento ibas a salir corriendo a llamar a la policía y agradezco tu comprensión – Respondió Ichigo – Es muy difícil vivir con estas cosas dentro de tu cabeza y también te agradecería que no le dijeses a nadie sobre esto -

- No tengo porque decirle a nadie mas – De nuevo le sonrio cálidamente a Ichigo y este se sintió extraño por un momento – Y siento mucho lo de Azano – Agrego mientras se dirigía a la puerta atrás de Ichigo.

- Ok… Pero como supiste que asesine a Keigo? – Pregunto Ichigo en voz baja aunque sabía que no había nadie más en la azotea aparte de ellos dos.

- Vi como lo golpeabas repetidas veces junto al canal y me quede viendo un rato hasta que me di cuenta que el ya estaba muerto y luego vi que tu caías desmayado al suelo… No quise acercarme por miedo y tampoco llame a la policía por la misma razón… - Explico rápidamente y con una expresión claramente aterrada al recordar esas escenas tan horribles mientras terminaba de salir de la azotea.

-…- Ichigo se quedo en silencio y observo como Rukia salía de la azotea.

Había algo extraño en esa pequeña chica… Algo que a la vez le gustaba a Ichigo pero no se daba cuenta de ello y por alguna razón esa sensación de que Rukia no es una simple compañera mas se aumento.

- NOOOOO! NO TE ACERQUES MAS A ESA PUTA! ES PELIGROSA MALDITO SEAS! – Grito una aterradora voz dentro de su cabeza e Ichigo se asusto por la aparición repentina.

Luego de tranquilizarse un poco ya que sin darse cuenta en esa corta charla con Rukia, su corazón había empezado a latir como loco y había sudado demasiado. Salio de la azotea y volvió a su salón sintiendo varias miradas curiosas encima de el.

- Malditas miradas… - Comento para sus adentros mientras se sentaba en su lugar de siempre y el profesor entraba en ese mismo instante.

De nuevo las voces se callaron e Ichigo se tranquilizo un poco.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con extrema tranquilidad e Ichigo aprovecho una de las clases a las que no había asistido uno de los profesores y se quedo dormido sobre su mesa.

Y como ya se había vuelto costumbre, las voces empezaron a murmurar de nuevo a penas Ichigo salió de la escuela…

A penas entro en su casa Isshin lo abordo y le dio la noticia de que debía cambiarse e ir con el a la tienda de Urahara ya que Byakuya los esperaría para la reunión con los Shinigamis.

Ichigo sin rechistar obedeció y subió volando a su habitación y se cambio tan rápido que ni el mismo lo creyó.

En pocos minutos ya estaban frente a la tienda de Urahara el cual esperaba en la entrada junto a Byakuya quien vestía con el mismo traje completamente negro de ayer.

- Yo me quedare aquí a atender – Dijo Urahara al ver a Isshin e Ichigo llegar – Suerte Ichigo, espero que puedan ayudarte con ese problema tuyo –

Ichigo asintió e Isshin dirigió la vista a donde estaba Byakuya mientras Urahara entraba de nuevo al local.

- Vamos. – Dijo Byakuya sin más y empezaron a caminar.

Caminaron y caminaron durante un largo rato hasta que llegaron a un lugar poco transitado y un edificio en perfecto estado que resaltaba ya que los que estaba a su alrededor lucían viejos y desgastados se hizo notar.

Se acercaron a la puerta de dicho edificio y se encontraron con un gran lobby.

Una castaña bastante ''protuberante'' estaba sentada en un escritorio en medio del lobby tecleando algo en su computadora.

- Estos son los señores Kurosaki. El jefe los espera – Dijo Byakuya a la secretaria y esta con una sonrisa les indico que entraran al ascensor al mismo instante en que las puertas a su izquierda se abrían dejando al descubierto un lujoso ascensor.

- Pasen. El señor Yamamoto esta en su oficina en el ultimo piso – Explico la castaña de grandes atributos mientras Ichigo e Isshin junto a Byakuya entraban al ascensor y marcaban el ultimo piso al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraban.

Luego de un rato subiendo piso tras piso las puertas se abrieron y la gran oficina brillo en todo su esplendor.

Un extraño niño de cabello blanco charlaba tranquilamente con un sujeto castaño de casi la misma edad que el padre de Ichigo.

Mientras avanzaban a través de lo que parecía ser más bien un salón en vez de una oficina Ichigo pudo observar a varios sujetos más.

Se podría decir que el que más resaltaba era uno con un aspecto aterrador y un rostro igual. Tenía una gran cicatriz que cruzaba el lado derecho de su rostro en vertical y estaba peinado con unos extraños pinchos con cascabeles en las puntas de cada uno.

Ichigo rogo internamente para que ese tipo no fuese el Shinigami encargado de su problema.

Al fin llegaron al final de la oficina e Ichigo se sorprendió al ver otra cara conocida sentada en un gran escritorio de madera con decorados victorianos.

Era aquel anciano extraño que había visto la noche después de la primera charla con Urahara.

- Ichigo Kurosaki… Vienes aquí porque crees que un Hollow se apodero de tu mente no? – Pregunto con una voz sebera el anciano mientras Ichigo se hallaba de pie frente a su padre y al lado de Byakuya.

- Si. – Respondió sin más.

- Bien. ¿Haz perdido en control alguno de estos días? – Pregunto de vuelta el anciano mientras se levantaba y hacia una señal con la mano para que Byakuya se marchara.

Ichigo se tenso en el instante que escucho esa pregunta y no sabia si responderla con la verdad o meter una excusa… Tenía miedo… Más de lo normal y los constantes murmullos en su cabeza no ayudaban en nada.

**ASDFGHJKLÑ**

**Hasta aquí lo dejo!**

**Espero que les guste xD y de nuevo una gran disculpa por el retraso pero como ya les dije no me sentía con ganas de escribir y bla bla bla…**

**El próximo espero tenerlo listo para el jueves si es que tengo suerte y consiga estar de buen humor para escribir :P**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decirles su servidor se despide…**

**Atte: JertalxD**

_El caso se complica! La tormenta se acerca y parece que va a ser fuerte! ¿Los Shinigamis están pensativos?!_


	5. Frio

**Psss… No se que decir xd**

**Así que les dejo con el capitulo de una vez ._. (Esperare más abajito xD)**

Voces

Capitulo 5: Frio.

Ichigo se tenso inmediatamente al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca de aquel anciano. ¿Que debía responder?, ¿Le harían algo si responde que asesino a un compañero de clases gracias a las voces?, ¿Llamarían a la policía? O lo peor de todo… ¿Se negarían a ayudarle?

- … Supongo que tomare tu silencio como un si – Dijo el anciano mientras anotaba algo en una hoja con una pluma y el padre de Ichigo observo a su hijo con cierto miedo al pensar que el había asesinado a alguien.

- No! Aun no doy mi respuesta! – Exclamo Ichigo de repente y noto que había empezado a sudar. El anciano se sentó de nuevo en la silla y entrelazo sus dedos.

- Entonces cual es la respuesta? – Pregunto este.

- En el caso de que yo si asesine a alguien por accidente gracias a estas malditas voces… - Bajo la cabeza y fijo la mirada en el suelo – ¿Que harían? - Isshin empezó a ponerse nervioso.

- Mira… - El anciano soltó un suspiro – Cada hollow tiene cierto nivel de peligrosidad. Están los de nivel 1 que simplemente son murmullos que atormentan y quitan el sueño del usuario. Los de nivel 2 que constantemente incitan al usuario a cometer crímenes o suicidio y los mas peligrosos son los de nivel 3 que son todo lo anterior agregando que al estar mas desarrollados y ser mas fuertes pueden tomar el completo control de todos los sentidos del usuario y de su motricidad, para así cometer sus fechorías… - Explico con voz severa mientras que Ichigo e Isshin prestaban atención.

- Por otra parte cada nivel tiene un tratamiento diferente. Los de nivel 3 al ser los mas peligrosos se necesitan Shinigamis mas experimentados ya que nunca se sabe cuando un usuario puede perder el control y terminar acabando con la vida del Shinigami o del mismo usuario – Intervino un sujeto de aspecto agradable y cabello largo y blanco – Nosotros debemos saber específicamente que nivel es el hollow de cada usuario para así determinar que Shinigami esta mas capacitado para el trabajo así que no te preocupes. Si por alguna razón tu por desgracia ya asesinaste a alguien no es tu culpa, es culpa del demonio que llevas dentro y no tienes que culparte por ello… No te vamos a hacer nada, solo te daremos un tratamiento si es que tu tienes un hollow de nivel 3 – Ichigo consiguió relajarse un poco mas gracias a ese sujeto que apareció de repente.

- Ukitake no me vuelvas a interrumpirme asi… - Comento el anciano claramente irritado.

- Lo siento señor Yamamoto pero creo que estaba empezando a asustar al pobre muchacho. No hay necesidad de ser tan severos… - Respondió el sujeto de cabello blanco que respondía al nombre de ''Ukitake''

- Ya… Pero no te acostumbres. – Amenazo el anciano.

- Una ultima cosa… - Al decir esto Ukitake se gano una mirada amenazante de su jefe y este soltó una risa nerviosa – Mi nombre es Ukitake Jushiro y este señor es Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai - Dicho esto Ukitake hizo una seña con las manos indicando que ya no tenia nada que decir.

- Entonces… Cual es la respuesta a la pregunta principal? – Pregunto Yamamoto volviendo a ver a Ichigo.

- Yo… - Trago saliva forzosamente – Si… - Rogaba internamente porque no preguntaran como, cuando ni a quien asesino.

- Gracias por tu cooperación. – Respondió Yamamoto mientras anotaba de nuevo algo en su hoja.

El padre de Ichigo se sintió completamente sorprendido al escuchar por palabras de su hijo que había asesinado a alguien… Pero como había dicho el sujeto de cabello blanco… No era culpa de Ichigo, si no del demonio que yace en su cabeza.

Ichigo por otra parte sintió un gran peso fuera de sus hombros y soltó un suspiro.

- Entonces confirmamos que este es un Hollow de nivel 3 – Murmuro Yamamoto que se encontraba algo pensativo mientras que Isshin e Ichigo en silencio y Byakuya había desaparecido de un momento a otro – Ukitake… Quiero que me hagas un informe completo sobre la historia de este muchacho. – Ordeno el anciano mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Isshin el cual observaba al anciano con curiosidad.

- Ven conmigo por favor – Dijo Ukitake dirigiéndose a Ichigo y este obedeció de inmediato y volteando rápidamente hacia atrás para ver a su padre el cual se dirigía en otra dirección guiado por Yamamoto.

- Gusta? – Ofreció Yamamoto un vaso de whisky a Isshin pero este agito la mano levemente en forma negativa.

- No tengo ganas de beber ahora mismo, gracias – Dijo el mayor de los Kurosaki y Yamamoto indico que se sentara y este obedeció.

- Bien… Lo traje aquí para aclararle un par de cosas – Empezó Yamamoto – Primero: Este va a ser un proceso largo y quizás bastante tedioso. Segundo: Hay muy poca posibilidad de recuperarse cuando se trata de hollows de nivel 3 y tercero: Nuestros precios quizás puedan ser algo elevados para algunas personas… Pero tranquilo, si el tratamiento no funciona reembolsaremos 40% del dinero invertido. –

- El dinero no me importa, pero quiero que asigne al Shinigami más capacitado que tenga para que ayude a mi hijo ya que tanto yo como la pasaríamos mal si esto no funciona – Respondió Isshin con tono serio.

El área donde estaban era la más apartada de todas por lo que había visto Isshin, y parecía ser algún tipo de lugar de descanso ya que había varias heladeras, cafeteras, maquinas expendedoras y otras cosas por el estilo.

- Muy bien. Pero le aviso que tardaremos d días en preparar todo para empezar el tratamiento… - Dijo Yamamoto sin expresión alguna en su rostro mientras dejaba el vaso vacio de whisky sobre la mesa de centro frente a el.

Paso un largo rato cuando empezaron a discutir sobre los métodos de pago y el coste por el tratamiento. En ningún momento Isshin se opuso a los términos y condiciones de pago ya que parecía justo el precio.

Por otra parte Ichigo seguía contando como comenzó todo y como han avanzado las cosas desde que empezó a oír esas voces.

Rato después ya todos se encontraban en el mismo lugar de antes mientras Yamamoto leía la historia de Ichigo.

- Entonces es un evolutivo… - Murmuro Yamamoto mientras seguía leyendo.

- Se les llama hollows evolutivos a los que comienzan en nivel 1 y terminan en el 3, ya que en la mayor parte de los casos el hollow que comienza como nivel 1 se queda en nivel 1, el 2 en 2 y el 3 en 3 – Explico Ukitake a Ichigo e Isshin – Los evolutivos son realmente raros de ver y hasta la fecha, contándote a ti Ichigo solo hemos tratado con 2… -

Los ojos de ambos Kurosaki se abrieron de par en par.

- Que paso con el primero? – Pregunto Isshin curioso.

- Prisión de máxima seguridad de Karakura – Respondio el sujeto tenebroso de los pinchos – Con cadena perpetua. Las cosas no pintaron bien desde el principio y por mala suerte perdimos a uno de los nuestros mientras tratábamos con el. –

- En que momento llegaste Kenpachi? – Pregunto Ukitake extrañado al no notar la presencia de su compañero.

- Acabo de llegar – Respondió el sujeto con una sonrisa igual de tenebrosa que su apariencia.

- El es Kenpachi Zaraki, es un Shinigami como nosotros pero se encarga mayormente de los mas violentos – Comento Ukitake tranquilamente mientras Yamamoto cerraba la carpeta y la dejaba sobre el escritorio.

- Basta de habladurías… El caso de Kurosaki parece bastante complicado así que discutiremos acerca del tema. En un par de días enviaremos nos comunicaremos con ustedes para confirmar el comienzo del tratamiento e iniciar el primer tramite. – Dicho esto Yamamoto se levanto y se despidió de Isshin e Ichigo, claramente indicando que ya podían retirarse.

Sin decir nada mas ambos volvieron por el mismo camino por el que llegaron y en pocos minutos ya estaban en la calle.

- Parece que esos sujetos saben lo que hacen – Comento Ichigo caminando detrás de su padre el cual iba en total silencio.

- No lo se. Me preocupa el comentario que hizo el señor Yamamoto sobre que tu caso puede ser complicado. – Respondió Isshin fríamente.

- Hay que tener confianza… - Dijo Ichigo con poca convicción porque también tenia sus dudas. Aunque se esforzaba por mantenerse positivo ante el tema ya que una vez hace mucho tiempo su madre le dijo que los pensamientos negativos solo atraen cosas negativas.

Llegaron en completo silencio a su casa y empezaba a anochecer. Al entrar Ichigo vio que su padre aun seguía afuera con la mirada perdida.

- Pasas? – Pregunto el pelinaranja al ver a su padre afuera aun.

- Voy al bar Ichigo… Necesito relajarme un poco – Respondió Isshin metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

- No bebas mucho viejo. No quiero tener que ir a buscarte mientras estas borracho – Dijo Ichigo preocupado por su padre… Hace mucho que no lo veía así.

El mayor de los Kurosaki empezó a caminar y luego se perdió en la calle. Ichigo cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá mientras veía que Karin bajaba por las escaleras.

- Donde estaban? – Pregunto la gemela sentándose al lado de Ichigo.

- Tenia que ir a com… - Una risa maléfica y estremecedora sacudió la cabeza de Ichigo y la sangre de este se hizo hielo al recordar esta risa… - No! – Grito antes de sumirse en la total oscuridad.

Ichigo sentía frio… Todo estaba oscuro donde sea que mirara y de repente una luz empezó a parpadear por todas partes a su alrededor y el calor de nuevo se apodero de su cuerpo…

Su respiración era agitada y descontrolada, el pecho le subía y bajaba rápidamente y con desesperación, como si se hubiese ahogado y no pudiese respirar bien.

Su vista estaba totalmente desenfocada y empezó a desesperarse. Luego de un momento todo se aclaro pero Ichigo en ese momento deseo volver a su estado anterior.

De nuevo, justo como la vez anterior su piel palideció hasta el punto en el que estaba más blanco que el cadáver frente a sus ojos. El olor a sangre le repugnaba y claramente causaba nauseas a Ichigo pero trato de aguantarse.

Era un sujeto de unos veintitantos… Lo mas curioso que noto Ichigo cuando se quedo observando al cadáver tratando de no fijar la vista en la apertura horizontal que había en el cuello de este y de la cual brotaba cada vez mas sangre es que ese sujeto era extrañamente parecido a Ichigo.

Pero tenía el cabello negro y se notaba que era ligeramente mas largo en la parte de atrás. Sus ojos que aun estaban abiertos se mostraban de un color verde extremadamente pálido.

No podía seguir viendo eso así que analizo el lugar a su alrededor.

Un hangar… Un gran hangar, vacio y en ruinas, la misma mascara estaba tirada en el suelo y al lado de esta un cuchillo completamente negro encima de un pequeño charco de sangre.

Maldijo internamente de nuevo… Pero en ese instante recordó algo…

- KARIN! YUZU! – No sabia en que momento había tomado la mascara y el cuchillo pero en un parpadeo el pelinaranja empezó a correr como un maniaco mientras ocultaba el cuchillo en su pantalón y llevando la mascara en la mano derecha.

Estaba desesperado… Mas que nunca. Si realmente perdió el control de nuevo lo mas posible es que Karin haya sufrido el mismo destino que aquel sujeto en el hangar.

De solo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel a Ichigo.

Mientras corría una imagen realmente aterradora de los cuerpos mutilados de sus hermanas paso por su mente seguida de la misma maléfica risa… Ichigo se distrajo, piso una roca y termino en el suelo golpeándose fuertemente, por suerte había reaccionado y cayo encima de su hombro izquierdo aunque aun así dolió bastante.

Aun tirado en el suelo no sentía fuerzas para levantarse… Mejor dicho… No sentía sus piernas.

Se giro en el suelo y se coloco boca arriba mientras alzaba las manos… Estaban cubiertas de sangre.

Era de noche, seguramente como las 9 de la noche.

El sentimiento de miedo comenzó a intensificarse cada vez más. Tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que mato a sus hermanas le hacia sentir como si su alma se fuese por un poso sin fondo.

No podía hacer nada… Seguramente Karin y Yuzu ya estaban muertas. No hay posibilidad de que ese maldito monstruo que yace en su mente les haya dejado vivir.

Un desgarrador grito salió de la garganta de Ichigo, tan fuerte fue tal grito que pudo sentir un punzante dolor en su garganta.

- No deberías gritar así… La gente intenta dormir – Una risa leve y una figura oscura apareció en el campo visual de Ichigo el cual se tenso al instante… Seguramente era la policía o algún otro asesino… - Anda levántate… - Vio una mano extenderse frente a el y débilmente Ichigo la tomo en un esfuerzo de levantarse.

- Quien eres? – Pregunto con la voz ronca… No sabia que hacer, seguramente estaba temblando, sudando hielo y su corazón latiendo a 400 por segundo.

- Shunsui Kyoraku… - Respondió el sujeto el cual iba vestido totalmente de negro – Shinigami. –

- Que hace un shinigmi aquí? – Su voz estaba temblorosa y sentía que sus piernas fallarían y caería de nuevo.. Se sentía débil, el miedo se apoderaba de el cada vez más.

- El jefe me mando a vigilarte… Y veo que fue buena idea hacerlo – Comento el sujeto que parecía tener la misma edad que el padre de Ichigo, el cabello castaño, largo amarrado con una cola de caballo y una barba de pocos días.

- VISTE LO QUE OCURRIO CON YUZU Y KARIN? – Si se supone que lo vigilaban, seguramente el podría haber visto cuando perdió el control.

- Tus hermanas… - De repente sintió un gran peso en su hombro izquierdo y cuando volteo a ver Ichigo se había desmayado. Bajo la vista y pudo ver la razón del porque se había desmayado.

Tenía una gran herida en el abdomen y parecía haber perdido bastante sangre.

- Maldita sea… - Murmuro el castaño mientras acostaba a Ichigo en el suelo y sacaba un móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta apretando el botón de marcado rápido.

- Aquí Zaraki.. – Respondió una voz neutra.

- Envía un equipo de rescate rápido al viejo aeropuerto de Karakura… Tenemos un problema. – Dijo Shunsui cuando contestaron la llamada.

- Enseguida. – La llamada se corto de inmediato y Shunsui guardo el móvil de vuelta.

Se giro a ver el cuerpo de Ichigo tendido en el suelo y se cruzo de brazos.

- Definitivamente eres un caso difícil Kurosaki… - Murmuro el castaño mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillos del otro bolsillo de su chaqueta.

**Como dije, no me volvería a atrasar xD **

**Aunque si les soy sinceros estuve a punto de no actualizar hoy, pero me aguante y termine esto de cualquier manera posible.**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decirles su servidor se despide..**

**Atte: JertalxD**

_¿Los Shinigamis entran en acción? ¿El caso Kurosaki se complica más de lo esperado? ¿Las esperanzas de Ichigo están por el suelo?!_


	6. El Hospital

**FUCK! Como odio no estar inspirado y dejar de actualizar tanto tiempo D: *Le tiran un tomate podrido a la cara* u.u me lo merecía *Le tiran otro* ese también u.u'' *Le tiran una piña* Q.Q tampoco se pasen *Ahora un melón* FAAACK**

**Pero no se achujten seguidores porque ya estoy de vuelta ._.7 Aunque posiblemente ahora tarde un poco mas en actualizar xD (Tranquis, ni porque se acabe el mundo dejare esta historia a la mitad. ME GUSTA MUCHO!)**

**Lo que sea.**

**Loading…**

**Starting History…!**

Voces

Capitulo 6: El Hospital.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente pero fueron enceguecidos por una blanca luz en el techo y con algo de pereza coloco su mano izquierda encima de sus ojos para taparlos de la maldita luz.

Estaba confundido y no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado… Sentía un punzante dolor en su abdomen y cuando consiguió enfocar bien la vista vio su torso cubierto de vendajes y una figura extraña sentada a su lado.

- Eh… - Este leve quejido fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a la persona a la derecha de Ichigo la cual alzo la cabeza de repente y volteo a verlo.

- Despertaste! – Esa dulce voz resonó en la silenciosa mente de Ichigo y cuando vio la cara de su acompañante sintió el rostro arder en llamas – Tienes mala pinta... –

- Ah? – Lo único que alcanzaba a decir Ichigo eran puros monosílabos ya que aun se sentía aturdido… Y más aun al haber despertado con nada más y nada menos que Rukia Kuchiki a su lado.

- Estuviste en coma por una semana… Los doctores dicen que la pérdida de sangre más las pocas horas de sueño que tenías causaron un gran golpe en tu sistema. – Al escuchar esto, el joven Kurosaki se confundió mas aun pero de repente una ráfaga de imágenes paso como flashbacks en blanco y negro por su cabeza y recordó todo al instante.

- DONDE ESTAN KARIN Y YUZU?! – Un desesperado grito lleno de miedo salió de su boca mientras se sentaba en la cama de golpe provocando que el dolor en su torso aumentara también haciendo que la pelinegra se sobresaltara al ver esta reacción tan repentina.

- Tranquilo hombre, tus hermanas están bien – Sonrió ella, y una cálida sensación se deposito en el pecho del pelinaranja tranquilizándolo al instante.

- Donde está mi papá? – Pregunto mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama y observaba mas a fondo el lugar.

Claramente era un hospital, había computadoras y maquinas por todas partes y se escuchaba el golpeteo de los zapatos y las voces de personas fuera de la habitación.

- Tu padre acaba de salir – Respondió Rukia tranquilamente mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- Y tu que haces aquí? – Pregunto con extrema curiosidad ya que el pelinaranja nunca había pensado que Rukia Kuchiki se preocuparía por el.

- Ehm… Yo… Se me había hecho raro que no viniste a clases por varios días seguidos así que decidí investigar un poco y luego de hablar con tus hermanas por teléfono me dijeron que estabas en el hospital así que vine a ver como estabas – Un notable color rojizo se deposito repentinamente en las mejillas de ella pero rápidamente dejo de mirar a Ichigo y se dio vuelta para ir a avisarle al doctor.

- Vale… - Ichigo vio como Rukia salía por la puerta y minutos después llego su padre acompañado de un tipo de cabello blanco azulado y gafas.

Ichigo vio a su padre y este tenia una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

Luego de una larga charla con el medico llamado Ryuken, sobre la falta de sueño y la herida que tenia en su abdomen, al fin pudo quedarse solo con su padre.

- Como te sientes? – Pregunto Isshin sentándose al lado de su hijo el cual tenía una expresión desganada

- Que paso con el cadáver? – Pregunto el pelinaranja con la mirada baja.

- Los Shinigamis se encargaron de eso… - Respondió el Kurosaki mayor en un tono algo doloroso. Saber que su hijo había sido capaz de asesinar a una o mas personas era horrible, pero sabia que era culpa de ese monstruo que tiene dentro y no de Ichigo.

- Quiero librarme de esto… Ya no lo soporto – Esta vez no era un sentimiento de desesperación que lo invadía… Era furia, odio. Apretó con fuerza sus puños los cuales empezaron a doler y luego los relajo un poco.

- Los Shinigamis te ayudaran Ichigo, tienes que tener paciencia – Al menos eso esperaba.

- Y si no? – Esto iba por mal camino – Que pasaría si ellos no logran curarme? Me meterán a la cárcel como un animal así como hicieron con el otro pobre desgraciado que mencionaron en la reunión? – Sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto así que soltó un suspiro y trato de relajarse.

- Es cuestión de esfuerzo Ichigo – Respondió Isshin intentando calmar a su hijo.

- Lo que sea… - Murmuro con poca convicción mientras estiraba sus brazos – Donde se metió Rukia? –

- Acaba de irse… Esa niña paso todos los días a tu lado desde que llegaste aquí – Respondió Isshin con orgullo.

Al escuchar esto Ichigo se sintió cálido por dentro y su rostro se enrojeció claramente.

- Tus hermanas también están preocupadas por ti Ichigo, será mejor que valla a verlas – Isshin se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ichigo se quedo inmóvil en la camilla y luego de un segundo los murmullos se hicieron notar en la cabeza de este.

- Maldición… - Murmuro con ira mientras observaba por la ventanilla a su izquierda.

-.-

- Como se encuentra Ichigo, señor Kurosaki? – Pregunto Rukia al ver a Isshin salir del hospital.

- El doctor dice que se encuentra estable pero que debe quedarse un par de días mas para darle de alta – La expresión neutra de Isshin cambio a una cálida sonrisa al ver a Rukia. Sabía que ella se preocupaba por Ichigo, ya era hora de que su hijo encontrara a esa persona especial,

- Que alivio… Mi hermano me dijo que iba a ser un caso difícil – Comento Rukia mientras caminaba junto a Isshin.

- No se que haría si los Shinigamis no consiguen hacer nada por Ichigo… - Respondió el metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta – Y menos se lo que pasaría con el si no consigue librarse de esa mierda –

- No hay que pensar en eso señor Kurosaki. Siempre hay que mantenerse positivos – Ambos llegaron hasta la avenida para esperar un taxi ya que Isshin tenia que ir a su casa así que Rukia se quedo a acompañarlo – Una vez mi hermana mayor me dijo que los pensamientos negativos solo atraen cosas negativas –

- Sabias palabras – Comento Isshin en total acuerdo con la pequeña morena.

- Cuídese señor Kurosaki – Se despidió ella al ver el auto amarillo detenerse frente a Isshin.

- Cuídate tu también Rukia – Respondió el mientras abría la puerta del taxi y se sentaba dentro.

La puerta se cerró y el auto avanzo alejándose lentamente de donde estaba Rukia parada.

Se dio media vuelta y observo el camino que la llevaría a su casa, pero luego giro la cabeza al lado derecho y vio el camino que la llevaría de vuelta al hospital.

Soltó un leve suspiro y se aventuro de vuelta al hospital.

Aunque aun no lo conociera del todo bien ese idiota pelinaranja la tenia preocupada.

-.-

Ichigo sintió que alguien abrió la puerta y volteo inmediatamente, justo cuando vio a Rukia entrar a la habitación las voces en su cabeza se callaron.

- Pensé que te habías ido – Dijo Ichigo al ver a la pelinegra cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras de ella.

- Estaba a punto de irme, pero tu padre me dijo que era mejor quedarme a vigilarte para que no hagas una locura – Respondió Rukia sentándose al lado de Ichigo.

- Creo que es mejor para ustedes dejarme solo… - Comento el pelinaranja imaginándose la posibilidad de perder el control en ese instante y terminar asesinando a Rukia… - Nunca se sabe cuando puedo perder el control de mi cuerpo –

- No digas esas estupideces – Dijo ella algo molesta – Si eso pasa yo se como defenderme, aparte, tu no pareces ese tipo de personas que disfruta la soledad –

En parte tenia razón esa pequeña pelinegra, a Ichigo no le gustaba sentirse solo.

- Tsk – Volteo a ver a otro lado y se encontró con el control de la tv así que lo tomo y encendió esta – Porque te preocupas tanto por mi? Apenas nos conocemos –

- Tu… Ah? – Esta pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y sintió su rostro calentarse levemente.

- No te hagas la desentendida… Ya se que te quedaste conmigo toda la semana – El pelinaranja también sentía el rubor aparecer en sus mejillas.

Rukia soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse.

- Si quieres que nos conozcamos, adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras – Respondió Rukia seriamente.

- A ver… - El no volteaba a verla, simplemente veía la televisión – Cuantos años tienes? –

- 17 – Contesto Rukia – Mi turno… Cuando es tu cumpleaños? –

- 15 de Julio – Y así siguieron por un largo rato, preguntándose cosas al azar.

-… Entonces tu madre murió? – Comento Rukia tratando con cuidado el tema.

- Si, hace mucho tiempo, en un accidente automovilístico – Respondió Ichigo sin muchas ganas de hablar sobre ese tema.

- Si te sirve de algo. Mi hermana Hisana también murió hace mucho tiempo – Dijo Rukia que empezaba a sentir una atmosfera algo tensa – Así que creo saber como te sientes -

Silencio.

- Si… - Luego de 2 horas hablando Ichigo al fin volteo a ver a Rukia y se perdió por un momento en el mar violeta de sus ojos – Me caes bien Rukia. –

- Tu también Ichigo – Sonrió con cariño al pelinaranja y luego bajo la mirada para ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca- Es tarde, creo que ya debo irme –

- Cuídate – Observo tranquilamente como ella se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Tu también – Dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación dejando completamente solo a Ichigo.

Momentos después las voces volvieron a estallar de repente en su cabeza haciendo que el pelinaranja soltase una maldición.

-.-

Esa charla con Ichigo la había dejado satisfecha, el era mas interesante de lo que pensaba y había aprendido mucho.

Afuera del hospital hacia frio… Y hasta había empezado a nevar, era raro.

Camino tranquilamente con rumbo hacia su casa, por suerte aunque fuera tarde aun había bastante gente transitando la calle.

Mientras caminaba, al mismo tiempo pensaba en el caso de Ichigo y en lo que le había contado su hermano hace un par de días… Se sintió mal por el ya que según Byakuya solo había un 11% de probabilidades de que pudiese curarse y librarse de esas voces en su cabeza.

Y también que por como iban las cosas tendrían que confinarlo a detención domestica para evitar mas homicidios.

Pasado el rato al fin llego a su casa y entro sin apuros. Las luces estaban apagadas, dejo su bolso en el sillón del living y subió las escaleras para revisar la habitación de su hermano la cual estaba vacía.

Entro a su habitación y se tiro en la cama, estaba totalmente cansada y debía dormir bien ya que planeaba levantarse mañana temprano para prepararle algo de comer a Ichigo y… Sacudió su cabeza por un momento y reflexiono sobre lo que estaba pensando hace unos segundos.

Que carajos le pasaba? Eso no era propio de ella.

-.-

- Kyoraku te dejo a cargo del caso Kurosaki – Dijo con voz autoritaria el jefe Yamamoto.

El hombre castaño asintió levemente y metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se giraba y caminaba con rumbo al ascensor.

- Es hora de empezar a trabajar… - Murmuro para si mismo mientras oprimía el botón para llamar al ascensor.

**Fua, disculpen si este capitulo me quedo un poco fuera de contexto, aparte de que me centre un poco mas en Rukia, pero a veces es bueno ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de otro personaje no? *Le tiran una sandia* T.T**

**Enserio una gran disculpa por tardarme TANTO en actualizar, pero me sentía con flojera xD *Le tiran un balde con agua***

**Voz: Esa no es excusa!**

**D: Enserio discúlpenme *Otro balde pero con orina* Joder!**

**Bueno, sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide T.T**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	7. Tratamiento

Voces

Capitulo 7: Tratamiento

- Entonces tu eres el que se va a encargar de mi caso, no? – Comento Ichigo observando a Shunsui Kyoraku frente a el.

- Efectivamente joven Kurosaki – Afirmo Kyoraku tranquilamente – Ya nos habíamos conocido en otras circunstancias verdad? –

- Si… Tu me salvaste de morir desangrado – Respondió Ichigo recordando aquel día – Por cierto, el doctor no dijo como carajos me hice eso? –

- Dijo que la herida fue hecha por un objeto punzante, como un cuchillo o navaja – Explico Isshin que estaba sentado al lado de Ichigo en el sillón de la casa de los Kurosaki.

- Tu mismo te hiciste esa herida… Normalmente cuando un usuario esta ''hollowficado'' tienden a herirse a si mismos para demostrar el odio que el hollow tiene hacia la persona que tiene poseída – Explico Kyoraku – Una cosa mas, el termino ''Hollowficado'' lo usamos cuando alguien es poseído totalmente por el hollow que habita en su cabeza –

- Ah… - El tema de los Hollow parecía más complicado de lo esperado.

- Bien, entonces podemos comenzar con el tratamiento? – Pregunto Kyoraku mientras chocaba sus manos con fuerza y las frotaba levemente.

- En que consiste el tratamiento? – Pregunto Isshin curioso.

- El jefe no les explico? – Dijo Kyoraku frotándose la barbilla con el pulgar y el dedo índice.

- Nope – Respondió Ichigo negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Vale… - Kyoraku metió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a explicar.

Resulta que el tratamiento de los hollow nivel tres al ser el mas difícil consiste en cinco partes.

La primera parte es la confinación solitaria, donde se encierra al usuario en un lugar cerrado por dos o tres semanas.

La segunda es una especie de retiro espiritual donde el usuario es llevado a un antiguo templo para purificar su alma y despejar su mente de todo pensamiento, ya sea puro o impuro.

En la tercera parte se somete al usuario a una serie de ejercicios físicos y mentales para fortalecerse y ganar territorio en el combate contra la locura.

En la cuarta parte se vuelve al confinamiento solitario para que el usuario se prepare mentalmente para la ultima parte del tratamiento, la cual es decisiva y al mas mínimo error el usuario podría terminar siendo poseído por el hollow permanentemente. En caso de que esto pase el usuario es sometido a la pena de muerte o encarcelamiento inmediato.

Según Kyoraku, la quinta parte no se puede explicar hasta que el usuario haya finalizado la primera, segunda y tercera parte.

- Porque entrenamiento físico? – Pregunto Ichigo una vez Kyoraku termino de hablar.

- El entrenamiento físico es opcional, pero ayuda a no perder la cordura tan rápido, el constante movimiento y actividad del cuerpo ayuda a mejorar la condición mental también. Aparte, la mayor parte de la gente que sale del confinamiento solitario y el retiro espiritual están propensos a volverse locos más rápido… En pocas palabras, es una medida preventiva – Explico Kyoraku tranquilamente.

- Ah vale – Comento el pelinaranja.

- Ahora que les he explicado las cuatro primeras partes del tratamiento, podemos comenzar con la primera – Dijo Kyoraku mientras sacaba unas llaves y una pequeña nota amarilla del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se las pasaba a Ichigo – En el confinamiento solitario solo se permite que los amigos o familiares visiten dos veces al usuario, osea, en las tres semanas que vas a estar encerrado tu vas a decidir que día y que persona puede ir a visitarte y solo pueden hacerlo dos veces, ya sea la misma persona, o personas diferentes –

- Comprendo – Ichigo tomo las llaves y la nota amarilla, guardo las llaves en su bolsillo y vio que en la nota había una dirección.

- Tu no podrás salir en ningún momento, bajo ninguna circunstancia, tendrás que cocinar tu mismo tu comida, el lugar al que fuiste destinado esta completamente abastecido de comida suficiente para el tiempo que te vas a quedar – Siguió explicando Kyoraku.

- Y cual es el fin del confinamiento solitario? – Pregunto Isshin.

- La idea del confinamiento solitario es que el usuario reflexione consigo mismo acerca de su situación actual, piense en las cosas por las que esta pasando y las que están a punto de pasar… - El tratamiento parecía cada vez mas extenso y complicado, pero aun así Kyoraku parecía explicar todo con naturalidad - Aunque no lo crean, los hollows son debilitados por la soledad, porque si no se ven rodeados por gente y únicamente con su usuario, su otro objetivo el cual es desquitar su ira incondicional con las otras personas es burlado por completo. Lo único que le quedaría al hollow seria su usuario, pero esto conlleva a que el hollow atormente más que nunca a su usuario… -

- Entonces mientras este allí solo, esas malditas voces van a molestar mas de lo normal? – Pregunto Ichigo algo nervioso.

- Si – Respondio Kyoraku rápidamente – Y aumentan las posibilidades de ser hollowficado, por eso yo monitoreare las 24 horas del día tu comportamiento. A la más mínima sospecha de hollowficacion mandaremos un equipo para que seas dormido y así evitar incidentes como el de la puñalada que sufriste hace días. Alguna otra pregunta? –

- No, creo que eso es todo – Respondió Ichigo guardando la nota en su bolsillo.

- Entonces sube a hacer tus maletas para trasladarte al lugar donde serás sometido al confinamiento solitario – Ordeno Kyoraku e Ichigo obedeció rápidamente subiendo a su habitación a guardar sus cosas.

- Una ultima cosa… Esto no tiene nada que ver con el tema actual pero la curiosidad me mata – Comento de repente Isshin – Quien es el otro pobre desgraciado que sufrió de un hollow nivel tres? –

- Su nombre es Hirako Shinji, puede encontrar su historia en internet fácilmente… - Respondió fríamente Kyoraku mientras salía de la casa a esperar afuera.

-.-

El lugar donde cumpliría el confinamiento solitario era más normal de lo que esperaba Ichigo, resulta ser una casa suburbana común y corriente, aunque un poco apartada de la ciudad.

- Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar temporal – Comento Kyoraku indicándole a Ichigo que pasara a la casa mientras el encendía la luz.

- Pensé que me meterían en un cuarto con cuatro paredes, una cama, un retrete y un lavabo – Bromeo Ichigo mientras observaba la casa más a fondo.

- EH! ESAS ESCALERAS SE VEN DIVERTIDAS! SUBAMOS Y TIREMONOS DE CABEZA, SERA MUY GRACIOSO! – Grito una voz en la cabeza de Ichigo repentinamente.

El pelinaranja se asusto por un momento, ese grito repentino le tomo por sorpresa haciendo que pegase pequeño salto hacia atrás.

- Ocurre algo? – Pregunto Kyoraku mientras cerraba la puerta tras de el.

- Una de las voces grito de repente, me tomo por sorpresa… - Respondió Ichigo asustado aun, observando la escalera frente a el.

- Ah vale – Comento Kyoraku – Porcierto, lo de la habitación con cuatro paredes solo es en casos extremos –

Ichigo asintió levemente un poco asustado, y subió las escaleras llegando al segundo piso y viendo dos puertas. Abrió la primera puerta y se encontró con una habitación parecida a la de su casa. Luego se acerco a la otra y vio el baño.

De nuevo bajo a la primera planta y Kyoraku aun estaba parado frente a la puerta de entrada con los brazos cruzados observando a Ichigo tranquilamente.

- Te gusta? – Pregunto Kyoraku en un tono algo bromista.

- No esta mal – Respondió Ichigo echando un vistazo rápido al living y la cocina.

- Entonces me voy, cuídate Kurosaki – Dijo el castaño mientras abria la puerta y salía de la casa – Ah, una ultima cosa… Si vas a masturbarte, avisa por el teléfono que esta en la cocina para apagar las cámaras y el sonido – Bromeo Kyoraku con una sonrisa picara e Ichigo le azoto la puerta en el rostro con indignación.

Ahora estaba completamente solo, exceptuando las malditas voces en su cabeza, estaba completamente solo.

Por alguna razón, había algo que no le cuadraba con respecto al último paso… Que planeaban hacer con el una vez terminado la cuarta parte del tratamiento.

Subió a su nueva habitación y empezó a desempacar todo para luego revisar la cocina para comer algo.

-.-

- Necesita algo señor Kurosaki? – Pregunto Rukia, curiosa ante el llamado repentino de Isshin Kurosaki.

- Tu hermano trabaja con los Shinigamis no? – Pregunto de vuelta Isshin mientras caminaba con Rukia.

- Si, porque? – Había algo extraño en la voz Isshin.

- Alguna vez te ha comentado lo que hacen en la quinta parte del tratamiento de hollows nivel tres? – Rukia se detuvo de repente e Isshin volteo a verla confundido.

- Ichigo va a ser sometido a _eso? _– Pregunto Rukia con cara de susto.

- Porque esa cara – Que tan malo podría ser ese tratamiento?

- Oh dios… - Murmuro Rukia para si misma.

- Hey, respóndeme… Que pasa con eso? – Isshin se acerco y toco el hombro de Rukia haciendo que reaccionara.

- El quinto paso del tratamiento consiste en llevar al usuario al borde entre la vida y la muerte – Respondió Rukia con la piel pálida por alguna razón… Mas de lo normal claro.

**Este capitulo me salió cortito xD el mas corto de todos… Pero creo que era suficiente de explicaciones por un capitulo e.e**

**Por otra parte, no lo había dicho en los otros caps, pero agradezco sus reviews, no son muchos pero aun así me motivan a seguir escribiendo x)**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decirles, su servidor se despide ._.7**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	8. Encuentro

**Ps, bueno, aquí ta la nueva actualización :3**

**Espero que me quede bien porque estoy algo enfermo xD no quiero empezar a delirar mientras escribo :v**

Voces

Capitulo 8: Encuentro

Gracias a dios la casa donde cumplía el confinamiento solitario estaba dotado de un buen sistema de sonido. En los últimos 3 días las voces le molestaban más de lo normal y necesitaba calmarse un poco.

Ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de sueño, tanto que si se lograba recuperar, seria todo un reto volver a dormir tranquilamente.

El día anterior las voces parecieron apagarse por un corto tiempo, pero en este tiempo Ichigo se tumbo a dormir de inmediato. Pero luego de un rato un extraño sueño le hizo despertarse.

En el sueño estaban dos personas de pie sobre un edificio inclinado en vertical. Una de las personas allí presentes era Ichigo y al parecer el otro también era Ichigo, pero con el cabello, ropa y piel, blancas como una hoja de papel y también con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro. Y justo cuando el Ichigo blanco estaba a punto de decir algo, despertó de ese extraño sueño totalmente agitado.

- Creo que necesito compañía… - Murmuro para si mismo mientras apoyaba su antebrazo encima de sus ojos.

-.-

- Como esta el sujeto? – Pregunto Yamamoto acercándose a Shunsui, el cual estaba sentado en una silla frente a varias pantallas que reflejaban varios lugares de la casa donde estaba Ichigo.

- Todo normal hasta el momento. – Respondió Shunsui comiéndose una hamburguesa mientras miraba con cuidado cada cámara.

- Parece que va a hacer una llamada – Señalo Yamamoto, observando a Ichigo entrar a la cocina y tomar el teléfono.

- Seguramente a su padre – Shunsui tiro el envoltorio de la hamburguesa a la basura y se limpio las manos con un pañuelo.

-.-

- Como que no puedes venir? – Exclamo Ichigo frustrado.

- Ya te lo dije, Ichigo, estoy ocupado, la clínica hoy tiene mas clientes que nunca – Respondió Isshin, del otro lado de la línea.

- Entonces cuando vas a poder venir. Este lugar esta cada vez mas aburrido – Llevaba apenas 4 días allí metido y ya sentía que se volvería loco.

- No lo se, pero se quien puede ir a acompañarte para que te tranquilices – Dijo Isshin mientras se sentaba en el sillón a ver la televisión. Sabia que su hijo estaba en un estado critico, pero su instinto paternal le decía internamente que esto iba a ser una excelente idea.

- Ah? – Su padre le estaba confundiendo.

- Que te quedes quietecito mientras yo atiendo a los clientes y te envió a alguien que te de buena compañía – Respondió tomando una galleta de chocolate del jarrón a su derecha.

- Aja… - Colgó el teléfono de un golpe y fue en dirección a la ventana que daba vista a la calle.

-.-

- Esta seguro de que esto es una buena idea señor Kurosaki? – Pregunto Rukia algo nerviosa mientras caminaba por la calle.

- Si si, a el no le va a molestar, tranquilízate – Dijo Isshin, tranquilizando a Rukia – Y te he dicho mas de una ves que me digas Isshin y no señor Kurosaki, me haces sentir viejo –

- Claro… Isshin – El padre de Ichigo en algún momento se había vuelto más loco que su hijo por alguna extraña razón… Pero aun así le agradaba.

Colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, mientras revisaba por ultima ves la dirección a donde tenia que ir.

Volteo a ver a su izquierda y se encontró con una casa común y corriente.

- No creo que sea aquí… Pero que mas da – Pensó Rukia mientras caminaba a la puerta de la casa y golpeaba la puerta levemente, con algo de inseguridad.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados y luego el sonido de los seguros siendo retirados. Luego de un momento la puerta se abrió y el seño fruncido de Ichigo se relajo al ver a Rukia allí de pie.

- Q-Que haces aquí? – Pregunto Ichigo con cuidado para no hacer pensar a Rukia que no valoraba su compañía.

Rukia soltó un suspiro al ver al pelinaranja frente a ella, le tranquilizaba saber que no se había equivocado de casa.

- Tu padre me dijo que viniera porque te sentías solo – Respondió Rukia tranquilamente mientras se adentraba en la casa.

- Eso suena mal – Respondió Ichigo cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

- Si lo se, pero sabiendo como eres tu, dudo que seas de ese tipo de personas… - Comento Rukia observando a Ichigo – O quizás si seas… - Cambio su mirada a una amenazante y luego ambos se echaron a reír.

- Tranquila, no estoy tan loco… Aun – Ambos llegaron caminando al living y Rukia le indico a Ichigo que se sentara.

- Voy a preparar café – Dijo ella mientras Ichigo se sentaba.

- Ok – Respondió el, dándose cuenta de algo.

Las voces se habían apagado, no supo cuando, ni porque, pero las voces ya no estaban… Y de un momento para otro, sin quererlo, callo rendido en el sillón.

Se había quedado dormido…

Rukia salió de la cocina con dos tazas de café y al ver a Ichigo tirado en el sillón se asusto por un momento. Pero luego, cuando se acerco más y vio la expresión tranquila del pelinaranja, se dio cuenta que solo se había quedado dormido.

Ella dejo la otra taza de café encima de la mesa frente al sillón, y con la delicadeza de un cirgujano, se abrió paso en el sillón y apoyo la cabeza de Ichigo en su regazo.

Encendió la televisión con el volumen al mínimo, cuidando de que Ichigo no se despertase mientras se tomaba su taza de café en paz.

-.-

- Pero que extraña escena… - Murmuro Shunsui mientras se levantaba en busca del jefe Yamamoto.

- Que es tan importante Shunsui? – Pregunto el anciano mientras se levantaba tranquilamente de su escritorio.

- Kurosaki tiene visitas, y parece que se quedo dormido justo cuando llego su acompañante – Respondió mientras caminaba junto a Yamamoto que iba solo por curiosidad.

- Que extraño – Dijo Yamamoto mientras observaba en la cámara a Ichigo dormido junto a otra persona – Esa chica se me hace conocida… -

- Creo que es la hermana menor de Byakuya – Respondió Shunsui mientras se sentaba de vuelta en la silla frente a las pantallas.

- Con razón, ya la habíamos visto en otras ocasiones junto a el – Dijo Yamamoto.

- Byakuya lo sabe? – Pregunto Shunsui.

- Hay algo en ella que parece tranquilizar a Ichigo – Murmuro Yamamoto para si mismo – No le digas nada, tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre esto… -

- Ok jefe – Respondió Shunsui mientras Yamamoto se enderezaba y volvía a su lugar de trabajo.

-.-

- Donde estoy? – Ichigo estaba asustado, todo lo que veía a su alrededor era extraño. Estaba parado encima de la ventana de un edificio en vertical.

- Estas dentro de tu mente – Dijo una voz conocida al fondo.

- No entiendo nada – Respondió Ichigo a la voz.

- Lo único que tienes que entender aquí Ichigo… Es que nosotros somos los nuevos dueños de tu cuerpo – Algo empezó a materializarse frente a los ojos de Ichigo.

- Quien eres tu? – Pregunto Ichigo observando al sujeto que había visto en su anterior sueño.

- Soy la fuente de todo tu sufrimiento y desesperación imbécil – Respondió el otro Ichigo de piel blanca.

- Tu eres el hollow? – Ese sujeto no le gustaba para nada.

- Eres algo lento para entender las cosas no? – Se burlo el hollow mientras caminaba tranquilamente alrededor de Ichigo.

- Que es lo que quieres de mi? – Estaba cada vez mas desconcertado.

- Sufrimiento, agonía, dolor, desesperación, un poco de ira, y mas sufrimiento – Respondió el hollow.

- Porque yo? – Pregunto Ichigo aguantándose las ganas de golpear a ese maldito.

- Porque? Sinceramente no lo se, pero lo único que quiero es que sufras y mueras lentamente, pero antes, voy a quitarte todo lo que amas – Antes de que Ichigo pudiese golpear al hollow este desapareció y empezó a reírse maléficamente.

- VOY A HACER QUE SALGAS DE MI CABEZA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! – Grito Ichigo antes de despertarse de repente.

- Hey, tenias pesadillas? – Pregunto Rukia al ver que Ichigo se despertó.

- Aun estas aquí? – Ichigo observo a Rukia y esta asintió – Tuve un sueño extraño –

- Sobre que? – Que bueno que se había despertado, porque si no lo hacia el mismo, ella terminaría haciéndolo.

- Soñé que hablaba con la cosa que esta dentro de mi cabeza, y me dijo que me arrebataría todo lo que yo amo – Explico Ichigo perturbado mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara.

- Estabas haciendo ruidos extraños, estaba apunto de despertarte – Respondió Rukia.

- Gracias por quedarte aquí conmigo – Agradeció Ichigo con un tono que pareció afectar a Rukia en algo.

- C-Claro – Rukia se levanto rápidamente y fue a la cocina a dejar la taza de café que tenia en la mano desde hace 3 horas.

Cuando volvió a salir Ichigo estaba viendo la televisión tranquilamente.

- Yo… Ya me voy, es tarde – Dijo ella mientras tomaba su bolso y su abrigo.

- Cuídate Rukia – Ichigo se acerco a la puerta y la abrió para que Rukia pudiese retirarse tranquilamente.

Ambos se miraron por un momento y Rukia se acerco para darle un cálido abrazo el cual Ichigo correspondió al instante.

Luego de un par de segundos así, se separaron y Rukia se fue con rumbo a su casa, agradeciendo que Ichigo hubiese notado su rostro rojo como un tomate.

El pelinaranja cerró la puerta rápidamente y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en esta.

- Que me esta pasando? – Pensó mientras tocaba su rostro ardiendo.

Y de repente, de la nada las voces empezaron a molestar de nuevo haciendo que Ichigo se levantase y corriera al living a encender la música de nuevo.

Por alguna razón, Ichigo presentía que esa seria una larga noche.

**Los capítulos me están saliendo cada ves mas cortos, lo se T.T **

**Pero igual, espero que este les haya gustado x)**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decirles, su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	9. Colapso

**Boueno, que les puedo decir? :P me vino la inspiración de repente y BANG! Comienza un nuevo capitulo**

**Espero que les guste *Reverencia***

Voces

Capitulo 9: Colapso.

- Como te sientes Ichigo? – La voz de Shunsui Kyoraku sonó repentinamente en toda la casa tomando por sorpresa al pelinaranja que hacia el patético intento de leer un libro en paz.

- A que se debe la pregunta? – Respondió Ichigo observando el megáfono en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

- Ya pasó una semana desde que comenzante con el confinamiento solitario – Indicó Shunsui serenamente.

- Siento como si llevase 4 años aquí encerrado – Aun faltaban 2 semanas mas… - Y como crees que debería sentirme? Tengo que lidiar con estas malditas voces en mi cabeza casi todo el tiempo! –

- Casi? – Pregunto Shunsui – Alguna vez las voces se apagaron? –

- A veces, muy pocas veces a decir verdad – Respondió el pelinaranja mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- Cuando fue la ultima vez que se apagaron? – Siguió preguntando Shunsui mientras Ichigo bajaba a la cocina.

- Hace un par de días – Respondió Ichigo sin darle mayor importancia.

- Cuando recibiste la primera visita quizás? – Por alguna razón, Shunsui también sentía ese extraño presentimiento al igual que Yamamoto.

Ichigo pensó un poco.

- Si – Dijo Ichigo con seguridad.

- Ok – Se escucho un ''beep'' y la voz de Shunsui no volvió a salir de los megáfonos.

-.-

- Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas… - Murmuro Yamamoto mientras entrelazaba sus dedos frente a su boca.

- Que sospechas? – Pregunto Shunsui.

- Recuerdas el caso de Ulquiorra Cifer? – Dijo Yamamoto de repente.

- Por supuesto, fue uno de los más extraños con los que tratamos – Respondió Shunsui curioso.

- No estoy del todo seguro pero… Puede que el caso de Kurosaki sea parecido al de Cifer… - Explico Yamamoto mientras se giraba en la silla y observaba la ciudad de Karakura por la noche desde el ventanal.

- Habría que vigilarlos mas a fondo – Dijo Shunsui.

- Por cierto, quiero que me avises apenas termine el confinamiento solitario del joven Kurosaki, creo que tengo una idea que ayudará con mi sospecha – Dicho esto, Yamamoto giró la silla de nuevo para ver a Shunsui e indicarle que ya podía irse.

- Entendido. – Shunsui se dio media vuelta y volvió al área de vigilancia.

-.-

Ichigo vagaba sin rumbo por toda la casa, estaba totalmente aburrido.

Subió a la segunda planta y se encontró con una de sus maletas tiradas en el suelo de su habitación, así que la tomó y la dejo encima de la cama, pero la tiro sobre la cama se escucho el sonido de dos cosas metálicas chocar y el no recordaba haber llevado nada de metal…

Abrió la maleta y saco todo lo que había adentro. Cuando ya todo estaba fuera, al fondo de la maleta había 3 cosas inusuales: Aquella mascara extraña que se había conseguido luego del incidente con Keigo y dos cuchillos de combate KABAR negros.

- Que carajos hace esto aquí… - Un escalofrió recorrió su columna y aquella sombría, sádica, malévola y odiosa risa exploto en la cabeza de Ichigo haciendo que pegase un grito desesperado.

-.-

Shunsui de inmediato escucho el grito y reviso todas las cámaras rápidamente encontrando la cámara de la habitación de Ichigo donde se podía ver a este con una extraña mascara puesta y sujetando en sus manos dos cosas negras filosas.

Obviamente dedujo que Ichigo había sido poseído por el hollow, así que tan rápido como el sonido, tomo el teléfono a su lado y le dijo a los encargados que entrasen a la casa y sedaran a Ichigo antes de que algo malo pasara.

Se levanto rápidamente de la silla y corrió rápidamente al ascensor para ir a la casa y encargarse de lo que pasaría.

-.-

4 sujetos vestidos de blanco entraron forzosamente a la casa en busca de Ichigo quien estaba en la segunda planta.

Justo cuando vio a 2 de los 4 sujetos de blanco subir las escaleras, se abalanzó como un animal a uno de ellos pero este consiguió esquivarlo.

Los 2 sujetos trataban de tomar a Ichigo de los brazos para quitarle los cuchillos pero el pelinaranja envuelto en un frenesí psicópata bajo las escaleras corriendo y llego al living donde se vio acorralado.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue reír maniáticamente y enterrarse ambos cuchillos en los muslos para luego caer al suelo desmayado y sangrando.

-.-

Cuando Shunsui llego los tipos vestidos de blanco estaban sacando a Ichigo en una camilla con los muslos envueltos en sangre y totalmente dormido.

- Que ocurrió? – Pregunto el castaño exasperado.

- Se apuñalo el mismo y luego se desmayo – Respondió un joven de gafas y cabello negro.

- No pudieron detenerlo? – Se quejo Shunsui mientras se metía a la ambulancia junto a los demás.

- Era más fuerte de lo que esperábamos – Respondió el mismo joven.

- Bueno, es una suerte que no haya herido a ninguno de tus chicos Uryu – Dijo Shunsui mientras sentía como la ambulancia aceleraba.

- Que planean hacer con el? – Pregunto Uryu Ishida, el encargado del equipo medico de los Shinigamis denominados ''Quincys''

- Llevarlo al hospital, hacer lo común con sus heridas, y meterlo otra ves a la casa para que siga con su confinamiento solitario – Explico Shunsui observando a Ichigo dormir.

- No lo meterán al salón de la locura? – Comentó Uryu extrañado.

- Aun no, si cae otra vez en manos de su hollow, lo amarraremos a una camilla en el salón de la locura – Respondió Shunsui seriamente.

-.-

- Pero que carajos paso?! – Exclamo Isshin al ver a su hijo con los muslos vendados, dormido en una camilla de hospital.

- Fue poseído y cuando trataron de capturarlo se apuñalo a si mismo y cayó desmayado – Explico Shunsui tranquilamente.

- Maldita sea… - Murmuro Isshin para si mismo mientras se acercaba a su hijo y Shunsui salía de la habitación.

- D-Donde estoy? – Pregunto Ichigo con debilidad mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano.

- En el hospital, te acaban de ingresar porque fuiste poseído – Respondió Isshin al ver despertar a su hijo.

Ichigo sintió un dolor agudo y punzante en ambos muslos y cuando bajo la vista, pudo observar sus muslos envueltos en vendas y manchados ligeramente con sangre.

- Maldita sea, no denuevo – Exclamo Ichigo desesperado – Ya no aguanto mas! – Esto no iba bien.

- Cálmate Ichigo, no grites – Intervino Isshin.

- Que me calme?! Como quieres que me calme si tengo que lidiar a diario con estas mierdas dentro de mi cabeza?! Tengo que vivir con el miedo de ser poseído por este demonio, tengo que aguantarme el dolor infringido por el! No puedo tranquilizarme! – Grito Ichigo con desesperación al borde del colapso.

- Ichigo! – Regaño Isshin quien también empezaba a desesperarse.

- No! No quiero seguir viviendo con esta maldita cosa! Mátenme de una jodida vez! – Isshin sentía que pronto entrarían los enfermeros a sedar a Ichigo – Déjame solo! Necesito estar solo! –

Isshin retrocedió lentamente y dejo a Ichigo solo en la habitación apunto de colapsar.

Cuando salió, se encontró con una persona bastante conocida.

- Ichigo esta aquí? – Pregunto Rukia algo cansada, se notaba que había corrido mucho.

- Si… Pero está algo sensible, no creo que sea buena idea entrar – Explico Isshin suspirando levemente.

- Se como lidiar con el, usted tranquilícese señor Kuro… Digo, Isshin – Respondió Rukia mientras entraba a la habitación.

Ichigo quito las manos de su rostro al escuchar a alguien entrar a la habitación, y cuando volteo a ver, Rukia estaba de pie junto a el.

- Que haces aquí? – Pregunto Ichigo con la voz ronca de tanto gritar.

- Vengo a ayudarte Ichigo, necesito que te tranquilices – Respondió ella sentándose al lado del pelinaranja que tenia los ojos vidriosos.

- Y-Yo… Yo no quiero vivir más con esta cosa – Murmuro Ichigo y de repente Rukia lo tomo entre sus brazos.

- Vamos, libera tensión, solo necesitas… Llorar. – Dijo Rukia mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Ichigo el cual empezó a temblar un poco y luego… Lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo había echo desde la muerte de su madre.

Rukia acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Ichigo mientras el liberaba toda esa angustia, desesperación y miedo que había acumulado en tanto tiempo…

Luego de un par de largos minutos, Ichigo ya había dejado salir todo, el llanto cesó e Ichigo se limpio el rostro con el dorso de la mano, algo avergonzado.

- Lo siento… Moje tu blusa – Se disculpo Ichigo y Rukia se encogió de hombros.

- No importa, eso era lo que necesitabas… Aunque no lo creas, aveces es bueno llorar, ayuda a liberar la tensión del alma – Explico Rukia separándose de Ichigo que tenia los ojos claramente hinchados.

- Rukia… Creo que tengo algo que decirte – Dijo Ichigo de repente mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

- Que pasa? – Respondió Rukia curiosa.

- Desde que nos conocimos tu pareciste estar muy preocupada por mi en todo momento… Y comprendiste perfectamente mi situación cuando te conté lo del hollow aquel día en la azotea de la escuela. Siempre estas allí cuando lo necesito y cuidas de mí como si fuese un hijo para ti… Lo he pensado profundamente y creo… - Las palabras de Ichigo fueron calladas bruscamente por Rukia cuando ella unió dulcemente sus labios con los de el.

Luego de separarse lentamente… Ambos se miraron por un momento.

- Yo también te quiero Ichigo – Rukia sonrió cálidamente e Ichigo sintió un gran alivio recorrer su cuerpo y de nuevo, su mente estaba en silencio.

- Porque yo? – Pregunto Ichigo de repente y rompiendo el silencio entre ambos – Si sabes que tengo tantos problemas, porque me escogiste a mi? –

- Ichigo desde que te vi, supe que tenías problemas, y un sentimiento de curiosidad por saber cuales eran me invadió cuando te vi por primera vez en la escuela. Cuando supe lo de tu hollow, apareció otro sentimiento extraño, algo parecido a lo que las madres sienten por sus hijos, quería cuidar de ti… Y mientras mas te conocía mejor me caías, hasta el punto en el que llegue a enamorarme de ti – Tomo aire y siguió – Quiero que te recuperes, quiero cuidarte mientras te recuperas, quiero hacerte compañía siempre y mas que nada, quiero ser una persona significativa para ti –

- Y si no consigo recuperarme? – El pelinaranja, aunque estuviese conmovido por las palabras de Rukia, seguía con esa profunda depresión dentro de su ser.

- No digas estupideces, todo tiene una cura, el trabajo está en encontrarla – Respondió Rukia apretando sus manos – Así que moveré cielo y tierra para encontrar un modo de curarte si el tratamiento de los Shinigamis no consigue surtir efecto! –

-.-

Isshin no aguantaba las ganas de salir corriendo por todo el hospital mientras gritaba de felicidad, porque su instinto paterno se había activado justo cuando escucho el llanto de Ichigo en la habitación, así que decidió espiar un poco, y cuando consigue tener una vista clara consigue ver a Ichigo y Rukia en pleno beso.

Puede que su hijo tuviese un severo problema, pero aun asa le alegraba saber que había conseguido a alguien que lo quisiera aun con ese problemón encima.

- Espero que hayas visto eso Masaki… - Murmuro Isshin para si mismo mientras caminaba fuera del hospital.

**Ya era hora eh? De que hubiese un poco de romance en esta aburrida historia :P **

**Y SI! EL SUSPENSO DE LAS CONVERSACIONES ENTRE YAMAMOTO Y SHUNSUI VA A SEGUIR POR VARIOS CAPITULOS MAS, MUAJAJAJAJA! **

**(Lo se, actualicé rápido esta vez xD)**

**Bueno, sin nada mas que decirles, su servidor se despide.**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	10. Conversaciones

**Otra actualización así toda rápida. Últimamente estoy de especial buen humor (No se porque) así que lo aprovecho para actualizar x)**

Voces

Capitulo 10: Conversaciones.

Ichigo ya había sido dado de alta, pero gracias a lo profundo de las cortadas en sus muslos tiene que andar en silla de ruedas por un tiempo.

- Me siento extraño – Dijo Ichigo mientras era llevado por Rukia en la silla de ruedas – Cuanto tiempo tendré que estar así –

- Los doctores dijeron que podrías caminar de nuevo en un mes a lo mucho. Dicen que según tus estudios, tus heridas sanan rápido. Es algo que se hereda – Comentó Isshin con orgullo mientras caminaba junto a su hijo y su nueva yerna.

- Como tú digas viejo. – El pelinaranja se sentía extrañamente tranquilo por alguna razón… Quizás era por estar tan cerca de Rukia estos últimos 5 días que pasó en el hospital. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que volver al maldito confinamiento solitario y eso le molestaba. Porque desde que lo ingresaron al hospital las voces no han estado presentes en su cabeza…

Cuando llegaron a la parada de los taxis, se encontraron con Kyoraku Shunsui quien estaba acompañado sorpresivamente por Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai, el jefe de los Shinigami.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, necesitamos hablar contigo sobre tu tratamiento – Dijo el mayor del grupo al ver llegar a Ichigo en la silla de ruedas. Isshin, Rukia y el mismo Ichigo intercambiaron miradas.

- Es importante – Agrego Shunsui haciendo que Ichigo asintiera.

- Bien, vámonos entonces. Solo uno de ustedes puede acompañar al señor Kurosaki – Indicó Yamamoto mientras veían llegar una limosina Mercedes-Benz AMG C63 de color negro con las ventanas del mismo color.

- Yo tengo cosas que hacer, debo ir a visitar a Urahara así que lo siento hijo, pero tendrás que ir con Rukia – Dijo Isshin despidiéndose de su hijo y de los Shinigamis.

- No hay problema – Respondió Ichigo mientras veía a su padre alejarse. Últimamente está mas extraño de lo normal…

Luego de ayudar a Ichigo a entrar a la limosina, Rukia se sentó junto a el y Yamamoto y Shunsui frente a ellos.

El silencio incomodo se hacía cada vez mas molesto e insoportable, pero Yamamoto y Shunsui parecían tranquilos ante la situación así que tanto Rukia como Ichigo tendrían que aguantarse hasta llegar a donde sea que los estuviesen llevando.

-.-

Al fin habían llegado al edificio donde estaban las instalaciones de los Shinigamis y se encontraban en un cuarto pequeño mas parecido a una sala de interrogaciones. Allí solo estaban Yamamoto e Ichigo.

- Esto me esta empezando a poner nervioso. Que es lo que ocurre? – Pregunto Ichigo impaciente.

- No planeamos hacerle nada a usted ni a su novia señor Kurosaki, lo trajimos aquí para hacerle un par de preguntas cruciales para seguir con el tratamiento – Explicó Yamamoto mientras leía unos papeles dentro de una carpeta amarilla.

Ichigo asintió con desconfianza indicándole a Yamamoto que prosiguiera.

- De acuerdo – Dejó la carpeta a un lado y dejo reposar sus manos encima de la mesa que lo separaba a el de Ichigo – Yo te voy a hacer preguntas y tú las vas a responder, clara y rápidamente, sin dejarnos ir por las ramas. –

El pelinaranja volvió a afirmar con la cabeza y el anciano prosiguió.

- Alguna vez las voces se han callado? –

- Si. –

- Has estado acompañado por alguien cuando eso pasa? –

- Si. –

- Las escuchas ahora mismo? –

- No. –

- Entiendo… - Yamamoto volteo a su izquierda en dirección a un cristal negro e hizo una señal con la mano indicándole algo a Shunsui. – Ahora las escuchas? –

Justo, segundos después de que Yamamoto hizo la señal, la voces en la cabeza de Ichigo aparecieron de nuevo, asustándolo profundamente.

- Que hiciste?! – Exclamó el.

- Es un experimento. Pero el hecho de que las voces se callen así, no significa que estés curado – Explico el Shinigami mientras alzaba la carpeta de nuevo y la seguía leyendo.

- Entonces que es? – Pregunto Ichigo curioso sin darse cuenta que las voces se habían apagado otra vez.

- Hay algún tipo de energía positiva que cancela las voces dentro de tu cabeza y las reprime, haciendo que se callen hasta que esta energía contraria se aleje de ti – Respondió Yamamoto.

- Y cual es esta energía positiva? – Quizás esto podría ser una posible cura, debía seguir preguntando.

- Todo a su debido tiempo joven Kurosaki. Esto es todo, ya puede retirarse – Dijo el anciano mientras se levantaba y hacia otra señal con la mano indicando que ya podían abrir la puerta y sacar a Ichigo de allí.

- Espere! Esta energía positiva que usted dice podría ser una posible cura para mi problema! Por que se niega a decirme cual es la fuente de esta energía?! – Intervino Ichigo antes de que Yamamoto se fuera.

- Porque esto aun es solo un experimento aún, cuando estemos seguros de que funciona a largo plazo, te avisaremos Ichigo. – Respondió Yamamoto fríamente antes de irse.

Luego de que Yamamoto desapareciera, Shunsui y Rukia entraron a la habitación y lo sacaron de allí.

- Hey, Shunsui, una pregunta. – Llamó Ichigo mientras bajaban por el ascensor.

- Dime. – Respondió el hombre a su lado.

- Tengo que volver al confinamiento solitario? – Preguntó Ichigo con cansancio.

- Da la casualidad que de eso mismo iba a hablarte una vez llegásemos abajo – Indicó Shunsui con una leve sonrisa en su rostro – Decidí que una vez te hayas recuperado, pasaremos a la segunda fase. Pero no tendrás que estar encerrado en la casa donde cumplías el confinamiento solitario, porque ya puedes volver a casa –

- Y eso porque? – Que extraña decisión…

- Decisión del jefe – Respondió Shunsui y las puertas se abrieron, pero antes de que Shunsui pudiese salir se encontró con una persona que no deseaba ver.

Un sujeto castaño con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y ojos marrones. Más o menos de la misma edad que Shunsui y con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

Kyoraku lo miró con desprecio pero el sujeto solo le sonrió tranquilamente luego de entrar al ascensor al mismo tiempo que Kyoraku salía del mismo.

Las puertas se cerraron, pero en ningún momento antes de eso, Shunsui y ese sujeto habían perdido el contacto visual. El hombre soltó un suspiro y se volteo para ver de nuevo a Rukia e Ichigo que habían observado curiosos la escena, pero más que todo Ichigo porque Rukia sabia perfectamente quien era ese tipo, y no era bueno que estuviese allí.

- Sigamos. – Dijo Shunsui sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-.-

- Que necesitas de mi en este días tan hermoso Isshin? – Pregunto Urahara Kisuke al ver a Isshin entrar a su tienda.

- Información – Respondió Isshin tan tranquilo.

- Sobre? – Se sentía en algún tipo de película policiaca donde el interpretaba al informante, pero eso era ciertamente divertido.

- 3 cosas – Numeró Isshin con los dedos – Hirako Shinji, La fase numero 5 del tratamiento de un hollow de nivel 3 y también que investigues algo sobre esta mascara – Dijo Isshin mientras sacaba la mascara blanca que había usado Ichigo cuando fue hollowficado en la casa del confinamiento solitario. Algo en su instinto le decía que esta mascara significaba mas de lo que aparentaba.

- Que quieres saber sobre Hirako Shinji? – Pregunto Urahara curioso al escuchar ese nombre tan conocido para el.

- Sabes algo? – Pregunto de vuelta el mayor de los Kurosaki mientras Urahara guardaba su respectivo abanico en la manga de su kimono.

- Por supuesto, ven pasa por aquí – Invitó el rubio mientras abría una puerta y salían a la parte de atrás de la tienda donde había una mesa y dos cojines para sentarse.

Una vez ubicados en sus lugares, apareció una niña de cabello negro y grandes ojos con una bandeja y en ella había una tetera y dos tazas. Dejó la bandeja rápidamente en la mesa y se retiró a la misma velocidad que llegó.

- Que es lo que sabes Urahara? – Insistió Isshin mientras veía como su amigo serbia las dos tazas de té.

- Conocía a Shinji, era buen sujeto, aunque algo excéntrico. Luego, un día como todos los demás me llamó y me dijo que tenia severos problemas y que había asesinado a un pobre tipo cuando iba caminando por la calle, aunque insistía en que no había sido adrede… - Comenzó Urahara a contar la historia mientras Isshin tomaba tragos cortos de su taza de té – Solo porque nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, me ofrecí a ayudarlo con el cadáver, pero me dijo que no, porque tenia miedo de perder el control o algo así. Después de varios meses sin saber nada de el, se apareció en mi tienda cubierto en sangre y con una katana en su mano y una mascara algo parecida a la que tu me trajiste, y claro Tessai de inmediato salto a neutralizarlo con miedo de que fuese a atacarme. –

- Que pasó después? – Pregunto Isshin interesado por la historia.

- Cuando esperaba a la llegada de la ambulancia y la policía ya que Shinji se había desmayado justo cuando Tessai saltó encima de el, aparecieron dos sujetos vestidos de negro. Uno con largos pinchos en la cabeza, un parche y una cicatriz en el lado derecho del rostro y otro tipo de cabello marrón peinado hacia atrás, entraron a mi tienda y le vaciaron un cargador entero de sus Colt M1911 en el pecho al pobre Shinji - Explicó Urahara con algo de pena por su amigo.

Por otra parte Isshin casi escupe al escuchar la última parte de la historia. Si su memoria no le fallaba, el sujeto de los pinchos en la cabeza era Kenpachi Zaraki, había aparecido una vez cuando conversaba con Yamamoto. Pero el otro no sabia quien era…

Otra cosa que le sorprendía es que Shunsui le había mentido al decirle que Hirako Shinji estaba en la cárcel…

- Parece que sabes algo por esa expresión tuya Isshin – Dijo Urahara mientras se servía más té.

- No, tengo más dudas de las que tenía antes – Respondió Isshin confundido.

- Para que querías saber de Shinji? – Pregunto el rubio mientras bebía.

- Me habían dicho hace tiempo que era uno de los usuarios de un hollow nivel 3 como el que tiene Ichigo. Pero también me habían dicho que estaba en la cárcel y no muerto – Isshin tomó la tetera y se sirvió mas té al igual que Urahara – Y también se quien es el tipo de los pinchos -

- Quien es? – Preguntó Urahara con curiosidad.

- Se llama Kenpachi Zaraki, el jefe de los Shinigami me dijo que el era el que se encargaba de los usuarios mas violentos – Explicó Isshin pensando en algo horrible.

- No te preocupa que ese tipo haga lo mismo que hizo aquella vez pero con Ichigo? – Comentó Urahara con preocupación.

- En eso estoy pensando – Afirmo Isshin sabiendo que Ichigo se ponía muy violento cuando era hollowficado.

-.-

Cuando Ichigo y Rukia habían sido subidos a un taxi con rumbo a la casa del confinamiento solitario para empacar, Shunsui se encontró con una persona que no pensaba ver en mucho tiempo.

Corrió con rapidez al otro lado de la calle y se acerco a una joven pareja que caminaba tranquilamente por la calle aquella tarde.

- Hey, como sigues Ulquiorra? – Preguntó Shunsui muy animadamente mientras interceptaba a la pareja por detrás.

- Normal. – Respondió fríamente el joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro.

- Con eso quiere decir que esta perfectamente bien señor Kyoraku – Dijo una chica de cabello naranja parecido al de Ichigo pero un poco mas oscuro y de cuerpo envidiable, que caminaba junto a Ulquiorra.

- Que bien, hace mucho que no los veía – Comentó Shunsui solo para molestar un poco – Sabes, justo estamos tratando con un caso muy parecido al tuyo Ulquiorra… Creo que más que parecido, es idéntico al tuyo –

- Pobre diablo la persona por la que esté lidiando con esas condenadas voces. – Respondió Ulquiorra con algo de rencor en su voz.

- Le deseo suerte a la persona que este pasando por lo mismo que Ulquiorra, de verdad es difícil para ambos lidiar con eso – Dijo la chica.

- Ellos también van por buen camino… Pero bueno, ahora los dejo. Cuídense! – Se despidió rápidamente y dejó a la pareja disfrutar solos.

-.-

- Como te sientes Ichigo? – Preguntó Rukia mientras observaba a su acompañante.

- Ignorando el molesto dolor en mis muslos y el hecho de sentir que algo anda mal con Yamamoto. Me siento perfectamente bien y mas aun teniéndote aquí a mi lado. – Respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Rukia y la besaba con cuidado.

**x) Hasta aquí este capitulote, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Y fua, ya van 10 capítulos, y siento que aun no vamos ni por la mitad xD**

**Jertal: Cierto, a esto aun le falta para que acabe *Come una galleta***

**Y a ti quien mierda te llamó?! Anda a escribir el capitulo 11 mierda! *Saca una pala***

***Jertal corre al baño a seguir escribiendo***

**Siento esa interrupción tan estúpida pero ya saben como es ese vago, siempre tiene flojera para todo xD**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decirles, su servidor se despide.**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	11. Nightmare

**ASDASDASD, otra actualización (No tan rápida como las otras, pero igual, no se quejen :D)**

Voces

Capitulo 11: Nightmare

Visto desde cierto punto de vista, parecía ser una noche normal, pero nada podía estar más alejado de la realidad que eso.

Los vecinos estaban en estado de shock mientras llamaban a la policía y a todos los medios públicos posibles para detener lo que estaba pasando en lo que antes era la pacifica casa de los Kurosaki.

Dentro, mas que una casa parecía una carnicería.

Ichigo estaba de rodillas encima del cadáver sin vida de Rukia, apuñalándola con un cuchillo, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces e iba aumentando, tanto en el número de puñaladas como en la velocidad de estas.

El suelo, las paredes y las ventanas estaban totalmente cubiertos de sangre, y lo poco que quedaba de la pintura original se iba a manchar en poco tiempo.

A la izquierda de donde estaba Ichigo, estaban los 3 cuerpos apilados de Yuzu, Karin e Isshin Kurosaki, o al menos lo que quedaba de ellos. Porque la cabeza del padre de Ichigo estaba colgada en el ventilador del techo, y los brazos, piernas y manos de Yuzu y Karin estaban esparcidas alrededor de toda la casa.

El único ser vivo que quedaba en la casa, por fin dejo de apuñalar el pecho de su ''novia'' aunque, de tantas puñaladas había quedado algo parecido a la carne molida. Se levantó aún con el cuchillo en las manos. Su rostro y cabello al igual que las ropas manos y piernas estaban cubiertas de sangre y del arma homicida escurrían varias gotas.

Caminó lentamente a la puerta. Su expresión estaba vacía, sus ojos pasaron de color miel a negro, un negro vacio aunque sonreía de forma sádica, se escuchaban las sirenas de fondo.

Ichigo salió de la casa y cuando vio llegar 3 autos de policía, alzó el cuchillo y mientras reía, se cortó el mismo la yugular e una lluvia de sangre mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo, pero asombrosamente, a pesar de tener la garganta hecha mierda, seguía riendo de esa manera aterradora y extremadamente sádica.

Uno de los agentes no pudo evitar las ganas y se alejó a una esquina para poder vomitar tranquilo, aquello era lo más horrible que había visto en su vida, y no se imaginaba lo que había dentro de la casa…

-.-

Se despertó en su cama, con los latidos a 1000 por segundo, bañado en sudor, con la respiración claramente agitada y sujetándose el cuello a la vez que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos… Volteó a ver a su alrededor con desesperación y se encontró con que estaba en su habitación, totalmente solo con su silla de ruedas al lado.

Tomó una de las sabanas y se limpio el sudor del rostro tratando de tranquilizarse. No sabia como había llegado a su cama, ni como había conseguido dormir, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó de verdad nunca mas volver a dormir con esas voces en la cabeza.

Observó sus manos y estaban temblando. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y observo sus muslos aun vendados, habían pasado 3 semanas después del incidente en la casa del confinamiento solitario.

Se levantó con un poco de dificultad y pudo caminar con normalidad, aunque sentía que sus rodillas fallarían en cualquier momento a causa del susto que estaba pasando así que decidió ir al baño rápido para echarse un buen baño de agua fría… Quería olvidar esa maldita pesadilla a toda costa.

-.-

- Que necesitas Urahara? – Preguntó Isshin mientras contestaba el teléfono que sonaba insistente desde hace un rato.

- Tengo malas noticias – Respondió Urahara con desilusión.

- Dime – Dijo Isshin mientras salía de la casa para hablar mejor y lejos de las gemelas, ellas aun no sabían nada sobre el problema de su hermano y era mejor que no los supieran.

- No creo poder conseguir absolutamente nada de información sobre la quinta etapa del tratamiento. Y sobre la mascara, es simplemente una mascara común y corriente, nada especial – Explicó Urahara mientras observaba la mascara frente a el.

- Maldición – Soltó Isshin mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza – Seguro no puedes hacer anda mas? –

- Lo siento Isshin, es todo lo que puedo hacer – Se disculpo Urahara con sinceridad.

- Está bien, no te preocupes… - Isshin cortó la llamada y se quedo de brazos cruzados frente a la casa… Lo único que sabia de ese maldito paso era lo que le dijo Rukia aquel día**-**… Y desde ese entonces el miedo se depositó dentro de el, al pensar que tan malo podría ser _eso._

**-Flashback-**

_- El quinto paso consiste en llevar al usuario al borde entre la vida y la muerte – Respondió Rukia con la piel pálida._

_- Como es eso? – Preguntó Isshin arrugando el entrecejo con miedo._

_- Sinceramente no lo se… Mi hermano solo me ha contado que es lo suficientemente horrible y peligroso que de las dos personas a las que se sometió este paso, murieron al instante – Explicó Rukia con preocupación la cual también sentía Isshin desde lo mas profundo de su ser._

_Así de horrible era…?_

**-Fin del Flashback-**

A Isshin se le erizó la piel y decidió volver adentro con su familia para relajarse un poco… Debía conseguir más información.

-.-

- Llevas toda la semana molestando Aizen… Por vigesimocuarta vez, te digo que NO vamos a hacer eso con el caso de Kurosaki – Exclamo Yamamoto que empezaba a sentir una vena palpitarle en la sien, mientras que Sosuke Aizen se cruzaba de brazos con la sonrisa torcida.

- Sería una buena manera de probar el nuevo método que inventé Yamamoto – Respondió Aizen tratando de convencer al shinigami anciano.

- Ichigo Kurosaki no es un conejillo de indias, me niego a probar algo tan peligroso como lo que estás proponiendo, y menos sabiendo el resultado de las demás pruebas – Dijo con seguridad – Aparte, creo que ya hemos encontrado una posible cura para su caso, así que ya podemos ir sacándolo de los archivos –

- De verdad crees que tu estúpida teoría de la energía opuesta puede servir como cura para ese pobre diablo? – Preguntó Aizen con insolencia.

- No creo. Estoy seguro al 85% de que esto va a funcionar – Respondió Yamamoto señalando una carpeta amarilla que estaba sobre su mesa.

- Que hay del otro 15%? Y si no funciona, y si solo es por un tiempo prolongado? Y que pasaría si la otra mitad que contrarresta la energía del hollow muere po razón? – Decía el castaño haciendo pensar a Yamamoto.

- Lo solucionaremos. Y por otra parte Sosuke, dudo mucho que el padre de Kurosaki acceda a dejar a su hijo ser sometido a tu tratamiento – Indicó el anciano mientras observaba fijamente al sujeto con traje blanco frente a el.

- El no tendría por que saberlo… - Respondió Aizen con malicia.

- De cualquier manera… No lo vamos a hacer y punto – Finalizó el mayor de ambos y Aizen se retiro con varios papeles en mano y con indignación por su rechazo. Esto no se iba a quedar así… Sabia que su manera era la mas rápida y confiable, aunque conllevase un riesgo mayor, estaba al 100% seguro de que funcionaria.

-.-

- Veo que ya puedes caminar. No te duele? – Preguntó Isshin al ver a su hijo bajar las escaleras con el cabello húmedo.

- Si me doliera, no estuviese caminando, viejo – Respondió Ichigo tranquilamente y se sentó a comer la comida que Yuzu le había servido – Como es que… -

- Te desmayaste, por falta de sueño. Urahara me ayudó a subirte a la habitación cuando llegamos del centro. – Explicó Isshin antes de que Ichigo puediese hablar, sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar.

- Ya veo. – Murmuró mientras comía tranquilamente, ante la mirada curiosa de sus hermanas.

- Que te ocurre hermano? – Preguntó Yuzu de repente.

- Problemas con el colegio. Nada importante Yuzu, no te preocupes – Ichigo le sonrió forzosamente a su hermana.

- No parece – Dijo Karin sospechando.

- Yuzu, Karin, no se metan en los problemas de su hermano, últimamente esta muy mal así que lo ultimo que quiere es tener que hablar sobre lo que le está ocurriendo. Simplemente es un cambio radical en sus hormonas – Interrumpió Isshin agregando lo ultimo como broma.

Las gemelas se marcharon con insatisfacción e Ichigo soltó un suspiro.

- En algún momento habrá que decirles – Comentó Ichigo metiéndose a la boca un pedazo de pollo.

- Cuando te cures les diremos, no hay que preocuparlas por el momento – Respondió el padre mientras apagaba el televisor.

- NUNCA TE LIBERARÁS DE MI! MORIRÁS TAL Y COMO LO HICISTES EN ESE SUEÑO QUE PRONTO SE VA A HACER REALIDAD! – La voz tomó por sorpresa a Ichigo y casi se ahoga con el trozo de pollo que tenia en la boca, asustando también a Isshin.

- Que ocurre? – Preguntó Isshin.

- Malditas voces, me toman por sorpresa con sus gritos asquerosos… - Respondió Ichigo bebiendo agua.

- A vale – Isshin se levantó y decidió que tenía que dormir un poco y dejar a Ichigo en paz – Si pasa algo importante, avísame, voy a estar arriba –

- Si soy poseído por este maldito, no podre hacer nada por avisarte – Comentó Ichigo con cierto toque de broma.

- La puerta va a estar cerrada con seguro, escucharé si la golpeas – Isshin terminó de subir las escaleras e Ichigo se quedó solo, pensando en si llamar a Rukia o no.

-.-

Al final había terminado llamando a Rukia. Ambos se encontraban caminando por las tranquilas calles de Karakura, el cielo naranja y el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte, tranquilizaban al joven Kurosaki que caminaba agarrado de manos con la persona que mas amaba en la tierra.

- Por primera vez en bastante tiempo me siento totalmente tranquilo… - Murmuró Ichigo al aire mientras caminaba.

- Eso es bueno, hay veces que es mejor olvidarse de todos los problemas por un momento y relajarse – Afirmó Rukia apretando levemente el agarre a la mano de su novio.

- Rukia… Cuando estaba hablando con Yamamoto en la habitación aquella vez – Comenzó Ichigo recordando cuando Yamamoto lo había metido a un cuarto de interrogaciones – Me di cuenta de que hay una cura mas accesible a mi problema –

- Cual? – Preguntó Rukia con obvia curiosidad.

- Yamamoto dijo que hay una fuerza opuesta que cancela al hollow en mi cabeza y por eso las voces se callan – Explicó Ichigo sin dejar de caminar – No se como no me había dado cuenta de esto. –

- Darte cuenta de que? – Esto era raro, nunca había pensado en una cura alternativa.

- Siempre que estoy contigo, las voces en mi cabeza se callan… Y descubrí que tu, eres mi cura a todo este problema – Ichigo se detuvo y se quedo mirando a Rukia fijamente, perdiéndose como siempre en su mar violeta.

- Eso significa que… - Ambos se sentaron en la banca que estaba a su izquierda pero sin dejar se verse el uno al otro.

- Puede que todo este tratamiento no valga de nada si solamente te quedas a mi lado para siempre, porque cuando tú te alejas las voces vuelven a mi cabeza – Ambos se acercaron mas hasta que sus frentes se juntaron.

- Le dirás esto a los Shinigami? – Susurró Rukia.

- Obvio que si, es la mejor forma de acabar con esto de una vez… - Ambos se fundieron en un cálido beso que llenó a ambos de felicidad y tranquilidad.

Puede… Solo puede, que el fin de esas voces estuviese cerca.

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN!**

**Na, no se asusten, esto es la punta del iceberg. Aún tengo calculados 9 capítulos mas de dolor, sufrimiento, angustia y desesperación para el pobre Ichigo xD y gore, en esta historia, el gore no va a faltar pronto :D**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decirles, su servidor se despide.**

**Atte: JertalxD**


End file.
